Wolf Diaries Book 1: Howl at the Rising Moon
by SleepiePanda
Summary: Anastasia Hale lost her family at a eight years old and since then she had been living with her aunt and uncle, but now they're gone too and everything is changing once more. No one knows her secret. No one understands her suffering. No one knows what she is keeping locked inside of her. (Season 1 of TVD)
1. Intro

"Papa!" A young girl screams as she hides in the corner of the basement. The entire building was being burnt to the ground and the young girl was desperately calling for her parents.

"Rebecca!" The girl looks over and watches as her mother is burned alive.

"Mama!" The girl sobs as she watches her once beautiful mother turn into nothing but ash.

"Don't look Rebecca." A man whispers as he pulls the girl into his arms.

"Papa." The girl sobs, holding on tighter to the man who held her. He kept her from watching every single one of her family member dying, while also looking around to try and find a way out of this hell.

"Rebecca, do you see that window?" He asks as he points to the basement window.

"Yes." She sniffles as she looks to where he was pointing.

"I'm going to break it open and you're going to climb through."

"I can't!" She cries, causing him to sigh and rub her back.

"You have to little dove."

"I'm scared."

"I know sweetheart, I know, but you have to do this for me. Do it for daddy." The girl looks back at the window, tears rolling down her face, and she nods.

"Okay." The man brings her to the window and punches the window, causing the glass to shatter.

"Be careful of the glass darling." She nods and places her hands on the ground outside before she begins to climb out. "Daddy will be right behind you."

She manages to get out, but when she does an explosion goes off, causing fire to enlight on her father's left hand side. "Papa!" She screams as he climbs out, burning from the fire. "Papa!" The screams of her family and father was all she heard around her. "Papa!"


	2. Chapter 1

Rebecca sits up in bed, drenched in sweat and her heart racing. Her fingers goes to the white stone that rests on the silver chain around her neck. It belonged to her family, each member of the family has one just like it. "Rebecca?" She turns and sees her aunt standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine, just another nightmare." She sighs as she pulls back her covers. "I'll be done in a few minutes." Jenna nods as she leaves Rebecca to get ready. Rebecca takes a quick shower before getting dressed in a dark red dress, her black leather jacket, and her black ankle leather boots. She dries her hair and leaves it down before grabbing her backpack and heading downstairs.

Rebecca walks into the kitchen just as her cousin Elena does. Rebecca's family on her father's side all died in the fire as well as her mother, but on her mother's side Rebecca still had two aunts, an uncle, and two cousins except just this summer her Aunt and uncle died leaving her with her other aunt and cousins.

"Toast, I can make toast." Jenna says as she rushes around the kitchen.

"I'm just getting coffee." Rebecca says as she fills a carrying mug for herself.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena agrees as she fills her cup.

"There's coffee?" Jeremy asks as she walks into the room, taking Elena's cup.

"First day off school and I am so unprepared." Aunt Jenna says as Elena grabs another cup to poor coffee into. "Lunch money?" She asks as she holds up some money. Elena shakes her head, while Rebecca heads for the door and Jeremy takes it.

"Tyler's picking me up. I'll see you guys later." Rebecca says before walking out the door. She walks out just as a car pulls up in front of the house.

"Hey, dove." Tyler says as Rebecca hopes into the car.

"Hey, Ty." She smiles. Tyler always calls her dove, something that her father used to call her.

"How was your morning?"

"Wonderful." She sighs as they drive to school.

"Nightmares?"

"Always." Tyler and her had been friends since she moved to Mystic Falls. Most people think Tyler is just some jerk jock, but he's actually a really sweet guy. No one really knows how hard Tyler's life really was. His father maybe the mayor and Tyler maybe one of the founder family, who is also rich, but his father was a mean control freak. He was always hurting Tyler, treating him like shit, bossing him around. Rebecca knows that Tyler only acts tough because he doesn't want anyone to see just how sensitive he is.

"You know you can always call me, Bec. I'm willing to sit up all night talking to you until you fall asleep." Rebecca smiles and looks over at him.

"Thanks, Ty, but I'm fine. Honestly." He sighs, but nods anyways as they pull up in front of Tyler and Rebecca's other best friend's house, Matt Donovan. "Are we picking Matt or something?" Rebecca asks, but Tyler shakes his head as Vicki Donovan, Matt's baby sister, comes out of the house. "Ty?" She looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Please tell me you're not dating Matt's sister."

"We're not dating." Rebecca groans and rests her elbow on the door, her head in her hand.

"This is why people think you're an ass." She grumbles as she almost falls out of the car as Vicki opens her door. "What do you think you're doing?" Rebecca asks with a snap.

"Sitting in the front." Vicki says as she crosses her arms in a defiant manner.

"Nice try, get in the back or you're walking."

"It's Ty's car." Rebecca got out of the car, causing Vicki to smirk, but before she could get into the car Rebecca pushes her against the car.

"And I'm Ty's best friend and I say get your fucken tight little ass into the back." Rebecca growls as she holds tightly to Vicki's arm, more than likely it'll be bruise later.

"Matt-

"Matt's my best friend. He'll understand when I explain to him why I almost beat his sister to death, do you want me to have to explain that to him or do you want to get in the car?" Vicki, realizing that she won't be getting out of this easily, nods and Rebecca allows her to move around her and get into the back.

Tyler covers his mouth trying very hard not to laugh as Rebecca shuts her door once more. "Ready to go, dove?" Rebecca smiles, her smile growing even more upon seeing the jealousy in Vicki's eyes.

"Yeah, boo." Tyler smiles and pulls out of the driveway before heading back down the road.

"So, Tyler..." Vicki smiles as she runs a hand down Tyler's chest, causing Rebecca to roll her eyes.

"Tyler, I do not want to crash because she's distracting you." Rebecca says, causing Tyler to frown and glance at her. "Anyways we are going to be at the school soon, so do try to keep it in your pants until we arrive." Tyler gave her a look, but she ignored him as they pulled up to the school. "Have fun." She smiles as she grabs her bag and jumped out of the car.

She walks into the school and headed for her locker, but she wasn't looking where she was going and ran right into someone. "Oh, sorry." She says as she looks up to see a guy standing before her. He was new, she could tell. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a leather jacket. He was okay looking, short brown hair and deep green eyes, but he wasn't Rebecca's type.

"It's okay." He says with an easy smile. "Do you know where the office is?" Rebecca nods.

"Yeah, it's this way." She smiles as she leads him down the hall. "I'm Rebecca Hale by the way."

"Stephen Salvatore." The guy smiles.

"Any relation to Zack?"

"He's my uncle."

"He's a great guy." Rebecca tells him. Her father had known Zack for a long time, Zack was the only one who knew what Rebecca was.

"You know him?"

"My dad was friends with him."

"Was?" Rebecca's eyes fall to the ground and she frowns.

"He's been in a coma for the past eight years."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago." She says before motioning to a door. "Here it is."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you around." She smiles before heading down the hall and going to her locker. She opens her locker and quickly grabs her things.

* * *

"Our home state of Virginia joined confederacy 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region, joining the union." Mr. Tanner, the history teacher, says as Rebecca lays her head on her crossed arms, which was on her desk. "Miss. Hale, are we boring you?" Rebecca sighs and looks up.

"No, sir. I just am getting a migraine." The class snickers as Mr. Tanner glares at her.

"After school attention, until four." Rebecca simply rolls her eyes and doesn't speak another word, causing the class to smile. "As I was saying..."

* * *

Rebecca groans as she walks out of the school, covered in chalk from banging the erasers. She hated staying for detention with Tanner, but Rebecca was a Hale. She has a smart mouth, sharp tongue, and short temper. It got her into a lot of trouble especially with Tanner.

Rebecca walks to the local teen hangout, the Mystic Grill, and enters the building. She spots all kids from her school, but heads for Tyler and Matt. Elena's friends have never been really her friends. "Hey Bec." Matt says with a smile.

"Hey, Matt." Rebecca smiles. "Hey, Ty."

"Hey."

"Apparently Ty's hooking up with my little sister." Matt grumbles, causing Rebecca to laugh.

"Yeah I had to ride to school with them." Matt looks over at Rebecca as she says that.

"You knew?" Rebecca frowns and looks down at her hands.

"I'm going to wash my hands, they're covered in chalk."

"Detention with Tanner already? It's only the beginning of the year." Tyler says, but Rebecca sighs.

"I know. I got on his bad side... again." She tells him as she stands up.

"I know. I was there. Snapping at him as always." Matt says, causing her to laugh. "Hey, Bec?" She glances over at him with a questioning look. "How's Elena-"

"Matt." Rebecca holds up a hand. "I'm not getting involved. I told you before, Elena needs time and I really don't want to get involved." Matt sighs.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you love her, but if it's meant to be-

"Then it'll work out." Rebecca smiles and nod.

"It always does." Rebecca tells him before heading to the back to where the bathrooms where. She is quick to wash her hands before she freezes upon seeing her eyes. Her eyes were burning a deep gold. She places her hand on the stone around her neck before her eyes settles back to their original color. "Need to stay in control at all times." She whispers before turning and heading out of the bathroom.

She frowns as she sees her cousin walk into the building with the new guy. "Did she seriously come here with him when she knew Matt would be here?" Matt walks over to her, saying something, before he heads over to where Tyler was, playing pool. Rebecca sighs and follows after them. "You okay?" Matt sighs and shrugs. "I'm sorry." She wraps her arms around him and he sighs before wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay." Matt sighs as he rests his cheek on top of her head. "You can't control Elena and I wouldn't want you to anyways." Rebecca pulls away and looks up at Matt.

"Just hang in there, she'll come around." From behind Matt, Tyler made a face as if to say 'She won't', but Rebecca ignores Tyler. "How about we just play pool and have a great time." She smiles.

"Sure."

"Are you going to be at the falls?" Tyler asks, causing Rebecca to look over at him.

"Of course I am. I always go."

"Cool, because Matt's going need someone to hang out with."

"Why you'll be too busy fucking his sister?"

"Seriously, Bec." Matt sighs, but Rebecca simply shrugs.

"Just a simple question." Tyler chuckles and shakes his head.

"Those are always the worst questions to answer. I mean we ask about that necklace all the time that's a simple question." Rebecca frown and places her hand over the stone.

"My father gave it to me. It's nothing more than something to remember him." The boys fall silent as Rebecca throws off waves of sadness. "I think I'm going to go home, it's a school night and I have homework."

"I'm sorry, squirt." Tyler says, but Rebecca shakes her head.

"It's fine." She mumbles before heading out the door. Even after eight years of not having her parents in her life it's still very hard for her to talk about them. Maybe one day she'll be able to once again.

* * *

 **When I finished this chapter my friend told me something that I didn't think about. I'm not sure yet where my story will take me, but I do plan on going through most if not all the seasons, and my friend pointed something out that I didn't think about. Klaus' sister's name is Rebekah and my main character is Rebecca. My main character can't have the same name as Klaus' sister because that would make things really confusing, so I need to have a different name from here on out. I'm not really sure what her name should be, so I'm going to let you guys vote on which of the names below should be her new name.**

 **Atlantis or Atlanta Hale (nickname Laney)**

 **Roxanne Hale (Nickname either Rox, Roxie, or Anne)**

 **Anastasia Hale (Nickname Anya)**


	3. Author Note

So I have this story on Fanfic and on here. I asked what the name should be changed to due to me forgetting about Rebekah Mikaelson. I got many different people telling me their opinion. I counted up the different responses and it a tie between Anastasia and Roxanne Hale. So now it is up to you, my readers, to decide which one it is that I go with to continue this story.

Anastasia Hale (Anya)

OR

Roxanne Hale (Rox, Roxie, Anne)


	4. Author Note 2

I actually came up with yet another question. I was going to do all the seasons, or at least up to when the originals leave for new orleans. I was going to later make Klaus and her end up together, but do you guys have any other suggestions? Should I do an Elijah fanfiction? Maybe Kol? Or do you guys want to see some romance in this season/book? Tell me what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 2

AN: The night before I started writing this chapter wattpad crashed, I was so upset. I was on the last chapter of a really good story when it happened. But anyways it's back up now for me and I can now update this book. You guys really liked Anastasia and Roxanne for nicknames, but once again it kind of became a draw. So I decided to pick judge on the responses I got for each name, which ever response is better gets the name. Sorry if you don't like that, but I need to update this story and I need a name to have for her, so her name will now be Anastasia. Everyone really loved this name and thought it was very unique, I do love the name Roxanne, but maybe I'll add another character in later named that, but for now I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Anastasia stood before her mirror, a small smile on her face. "Anya, do you have..." Elena walks in and looks at her cousin. Anastasia has her soft hair curled, her eyes done with sparkles, and her lips shiny red. She looked very beautiful, her nails done to match the dress she wore, which was navy blue. The dress was simple and fell to her knees, with a sweetheart neckline. The dress itself was made of silk and curved to her in the most amazing way, like water. "Wow, you look great."

"Really?" Anastasia turns and looks at Elena with a hopeful look. "Yeah, you look amazing, so whose the guy, Tyler?" Anastasia makes a face as she looks back at herself in the mirror.

"There doesn't have to be a guy, Elena. I'm just trying to look nice tonight. Tyler is like my brother. I would never date him."

"Plus he has a thing with Vicky."

"Yeah, which is very gross by the way." Elena smiles as she looks at her baby cousin. "What?"

"I feel like we don't talk anymore. We used to always talk."

"Then my family died." Elena frowns.

"We're family, Anya."

"Elena, I love you, but I meant my dad's side. The bigger side. The side that had over a hundred people in it, that family, and that family is gone. All I have now is you guys and a few surviving Hales that I don't talk to."

"I'm sorry." Elena says, but Anastasia shrugs.

"Don't be. Derek and Laura made their beds, they can lie in it."

"You never said what happened, between you and your cousins." Anastasia sighs and looks at her cousin.

"It's a long story, cousin. One I'm sure would bore you. The party has already started and Matt said he'd pick me up."

"Matt?" Anastasia frowns as she looks Elena over.

"From what I heard you have a thing for the new guy, Ela, don't go trying to get Matt back. That'll only hurt him more."

"I never-

"I can see the jealousy in your eyes. You miss spending time with him, whether it be when you guys dated or when your were friends, I don't know, but what I do know is that you're jealous. Matt and I are just friends."

"Always straight to the point with you." Anastasia smiles.

"I don't like jumping through hopes. If I have something to say then I'll say it."

"You're outspoken." Anastasia nods as she grabs a simple black sweater and grabbed her blue clutch purse.

"Yup, Matt will be here soon, so I'm going to head downstairs." She says as she walks out of the room, leaving Elena behind. Anastasia walks down just as a corn horn sounds from outside. "That must be Matt. Bye Jenna, I'll be home later!" She calls before hurrying outside.

"Bye, sweetheart, be safe!" Jenna calls as Anastasia runs outside and down to where the truck is.

"Hey, Anya. Wow, you look amazing." Anastasia blushes as she hopes into the truck.

"Thanks., Mattie." She smiles. "How are you?"

"Good, I guess." Anastasia frowns as she looks at Matt.

"Good? I guess? What's wrong?" She asks as Matt drove down the rode.

"It's just Vicky." Anastasia sighs as she nods.

"Right, Vicky. What's wrong now?"

"I'm not stupid, I know she's doing drugs." Anastasia sighs and takes Matt's hand in hers.

"I'm sorry Matt, but things will look up, just stay hopeful."

"It's just been hard with my mom gone."

"I know, but I'm sure things will change shortly."

"Really?" Matt asks as he glances at her. "Because right now I lost the girl I love, my sister is sleeping with my best friend-

"I thought I was your best friend?" Matt sighs and ignores my statement.

"She's doing drugs and I just don't know what to do."

"Stay hopeful, Matt." She squeezes his hand. "You have to stay hopeful."

"Honestly, Anya what is there that I still have." She lets go of his hand and frowns.

"Lots, Matt." Matt glances at her as she turns and looks out the window. "You take it for granted." Matt bites his lip, guilt filling him up as he sees how upset Anastasia is.

"I'm sorry. I know I have no right to complain-

"You have every right, but what you don't have a right is to give up and be all 'poor oh me' when there's plenty of people out there who had it ten times worst and still have a horrible time."

"Are you still getting the nightmares?" She doesn't answer, but she doesn't need to, it's enough of an answer for Matt. "I'm sorry, Anya. I was an ass. Just ignore me." She manages a smile as she glances at him.

"It's okay."

"You miss them, don't you, your family." She sighs and nods.

"More than anything."

"Did you really have like a hundred people in your family, you told that to me before in the past."

"That have been a bit over dramatic, but I do come from a large family, at least 60 people. Some were friends who were close enough to be family."

"Have you ever visited your dad?" Anastasia only manages a nod as she fights back tears.

"Once." She whispers. " And I promised never to go back... I can't seem him the way he is." Matt sighs and takes her hand back in his.

"It'll get better I promise." He gives her a crooked grin, causing her to burst into laughter.

"I love you, Matt." She smiles. "I don't know what I would do without you in my life." She smiles before they pull up to the falls. Matt only smiles at her as she gets out of his truck. "Now let's go be teenagers and get drunk."

AN: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and so far enjoying this book. I'm going to try to do more chapters like this where Rebecca, now Anastasia, bonds more with her friends and other people around her. Let me know what you guys thought in the comments and I'll try to update as soon as I can, but do remember hearing your thoughts and reading your comments makes me all the more inspired to write. :)

-Sleepy


	6. New Story Concept

So I haven't done a Derek Hale love story in a very long time and been thinking of doing one, but I don't want to do one that others have done. I've seen too many McCall twin and even Stilenski twin stories for Derek, even some Argents, and I want to do something different. I came up with a few different concepts idea and I want you guys to vote on which one I should do.

1\. Have an oc be a shapeshifter, one that shifts into a panther. She'll become Derek's mate, but she's a cat and he's a dog accentionally, so there's going to be a bit of hate relationship in the beginning until they both get over their stubbornness and fall in love.

possible excerpt: "The saying 'cats and dogs' never been more right. I'm a panther, you're a werewolf. Whoever decided we would be mates was out of their minds.' Derek walks up to her, taking her face in his hands, his eyes staring into hers. 'Than I'm just as crazy.' In the next instant his lips were on hers. 'I fell in love with you and your cat ears."

2\. My other options is that she is ACU (A creature unknown) and comes to work for Deaton in order to figure out what she is and gets pulled into Derek's world of craziness after he finds out she's his mate.

Possible Excerpt: "I can't control it!' She screams as her body burst with fire. 'You need to calm down!' Derek yells, reaching for her, but only burning himself from her flame covered body. 'I can't!' She cries as her eyes burned like embers. 'You have to.' Derek steps forward, ignoring the burning pain, and he took her in his arms. 'I need you."

3\. My last option is to bring another fandom into it. Maybe make a character related to someone from TVD (The Vampire Diaries) or maybe something else that you guys could think of.

Let me know which of these you guys would love to read and I'll see what I can do. I really want to do a Derek story after I've been writing this story, and working on another Teen Wolf story. So just let me know what you guys think.


	7. Chapter 3

Anastasia smiles as she sips her beer. The music was blasting and the people were dancing, cheering, laughing. Everything was going great. She saw Bonnie and Elena chatting as Caroline got drunk. "Hey." Anastasia smiles as she turns and sees Tyler.

"Hey, Ty. Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" He chuckles as he leans against the table.

"She's getting some more drinks."

"You having a good time?" Tyler nods as he pushes the hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time. Have told you I liked your hair normal rather than curled?" He asks, surprising her.

"Uh.. no... Ty you haven't." Tyler normally wasn't like this with her. He was the type of guy who would make jokes with her, but he never really flirted with her.

"Well I do." He smiles. Tyler was already clearly drunk, but Anastasia brushes his drunken advances off.

"You're a little too drunk." She tells him as she places a hand on his chest and pushes him back. "And I'm not drunk enough to listen to your drunk advances." Tyler frown and he surprises her when she sees the hurt in his dark orbs. She didn't mean to hurt him, but what else was she supposed to do or say when he acts like this out of the blue.

"Tyler." The hurt in his eyes is gone in a second and his drunken expression is now back. He turns and looks over at Vicky. "Can we go for a walk in the woods?" She asks, holding her hand out and giving him a sly look. Anastasia rolls her eyes as Tyler looks at her.

"I'll talk to you later, Anya." He says, a strange look in his eyes before he walks off with Vicky.

"Bye." Anastasia frown before she turning to look back at the bonfire. She froze as she saw the name on the screen, 'Derek'. She felt numb and cold, unsure if she should answer it or not. She took in a shaky breath and answers. "Derek?"

"I know you told me to never call you again, but-

"Then why are you calling me?" She asks, her voice weak and aching.

"Laura went to Beacon Hills." Anastasia bites her lip, trying not to start crying.

"Derek, I told you before that I don't want you two in my life not after..." She trails off as she fights back the tears.

"Laura's missing, Anya. I haven't talked to her in weeks."

"De-

"The... what happened was my fault, Anastasia, not Laura's. She went back to find out more about what happened and I haven't heard from her since."

"Derek, please why did you call me."

"I want you to come to Beacon Hills with me."

"Derek, you..." She wipes her tears away. "I can never forgive you and I am not going with you anywhere." She hang up and sniffles.

"And I thought I was having a rough day." She turns and sees Matt standing there. "What's wrong?"

"Derek called me." Matt sighs and pulls her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Anya. What did he want?"

"Laura went missing and he wants my help to find her." Matt frowns as he looks down at her.

"What did you say?"

"That I'm not going anywhere with him and then I hung up." Matt sighs as he kisses her temple.

"I'm sorry, Anya."

"What happened that got you upset?"

"I talked to Elena." Anastasia pulls away and looks at Matt.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

"Went about how you would think." Matt sighs, causing her to wrap her arms around him and squeeze him in a hug.

"I'm sorry." He sighs and rests his cheek on the top of her head.

"Don't be." He frowns. "Some party this turned out to be."

"Yeah..."

"Somebody help!" The two pull apart to see Matt's sister being carried out by Jeremy and Elena.

"Oh my god." Anastasia gasps as she and Matt makes their way through the crowd.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" Matt says as he runs over to her with fear clearly in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Call an ambulance!" Anastasia yells as she puts pressure on the wound. Her blood filled Anastasia's nose, burning her senses. She could hear people whispering and freaking out, but Anastasia forces herself to relax and focus. "I need something to hold the wound." She says as Tyler makes everyone back up.

"Everybody back up. Give her some space."

"It's her neck." Jeremy says as Tyler handed Anastasia his jacket. She holds the wound down with the jacket, trying to stop the blood.

"Something bit her. She's loosing a lot of blood." Elena says, freaking out.

"Elena, relax, you just got to keep the pressure." Anastasia says. Her mother had been a doctor and taught her everything, saying she would need it if she was to live with we... with her family.

"Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt says, his voice shaking as Anastasia tries to keep her alive.

"It's going to be okay Matt, I got the blood flow down." She says as she keeps the tight grip down on her neck. "The bleeding is still there, but not as much." She tells him as she looks at him with a reassuring smile just as the sirens filled the silent air.

"Thank god." Matt whispers. It didn't take long for the paramedics to take over and load her into the ambulance. Matt got in with her as Anastasia sighs, wrapping her arms around herself.

"There goes your ride, you want a ride home?" Tyler asks, causing her to frown. "Come on, Anya, you're cold and you need to get home." She looks up at him and sighs.

"Why was she out there alone, Tyler?"

"We..." He sighs. "We got into a fight and she ran off. I.." He shakes his head. "I should have not walked off." Anastasia frowns and rests a hand of his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, come on, drive me home." Tyler nods and walks her to the car. Whatever was going on with Tyler before was now gone and her old Ty is back. She gets into the car and they drive for her home.

* * *

Aunt Jenna didn't even question Anastasia when she came home and went straight to bed. They all knew that she hasn't gotten much sleep in the past few days. Anastasia expects to have nightmares, but that is not the case. Her dreams are filled with man she has never seen before in her life. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He wore a confident and a bit of a narcissistic smirk that changed to a loving and tender smile as the dream progressed. The dream consisted of the man and her dancing all night long, whispering loving things to one another.

When Anastasia woke up she had the need to sketch the man in her dreams. She doesn't know who he is yet, but he was going to become one of the most important people in her life.

* * *

AN: Check out this story on my wattpad account in order to see the picture of the man from her dreams. My username on wattpad is Spooken. I also have the picture as a link on my profile on here too, so you guys can go and see it on my profile too.


	8. Chapter 4

"Whose this?" Anastasia looks up from her homework to see Elena holding up the sketch that she had drawn the night before.

"I don't know." She says with a shrug as she looks at her math homework.

"How do you not know? Did you draw it?" Elena asks with an accusing tone.

"Yes, Elena I drew it, but I don't know who he is. I had a dream about him and I drew him from memory so that I wouldn't forget what he looks like."

"I didn't know you could draw so good." Elena looks down at the sketch and ran her fingers along the outlines.

"A trait I get from my father."

"So what was the dream about? Must have been good for you to want to remember him so much."

"It wasn't one of those kinds of dreams." Anastasia tells her, already knowing what Elena was thinking. "It was just... nice. It was like your dream date, actually it was my dream date and he was my date."

"Ooh." Elena smiles. "And you have no idea who he is?"

"Never saw him in my life." She sounds so relaxed and carefree about it, but Elena on the other hand really wanted to know who he was.

"Aren't you curious who he is, Anya?"

"No." She looks over at her cousin. "He was just from my dream. I doubt he's even real."

"Yeah, but-

"But nothing Elena. Now put it back where I had it. I happen to like looking at it from time to time without it have rips and tears in it." Elena frowns and looks down at the picture once more. "Elena."

"Alright, alright." She places the picture back on the dresser before turning to her cousin. "Did you at least get the man's name?" Elena teases, earning a Hale glare from the cousin. "Alright, sorry. Damn." Elena mumbles before heading out the door.

Truth was Anastasia knew what the dream was about, but she wasn't ready to accept what that dream means.

* * *

Anastasia walks out of her room as soon as Elena did and Jenna walks over to them, stopping them both from leaving so soon. "Oh, do I look adult?" She asks, causing Anastasia to look at her.

"Very much so." She smiles.

"As in, respectfully parental?"

"Depends where you're going." Elena answers.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." She tells them as she walks to the mirror and looks at herself.

"Oh." Anastasia makes a face as she says this.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Anastasia nods.

"Is he really that bad?" Anastasia and Elena glance at each other.

"No." Jenna looks at the two before sighing.

"Thanks for trying." She lifts her hair up and looks at herself in the mirror once more. "Hair up or down?"

"Up." Anastasia says as Elena says,

"Sexy stewardess." Jenna drops her hair. "Boozy house wife."

"Up it is." Jenna says, causing Anastasia to laugh. "You're feisty today." She tells Elena, causing her to laugh.

"I feel good. Which is rare, so I decided to go with it." She tells them as Anastasia reapplies her lip gloss. "Fly free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff."

"Good choice." She tells Elena with a smile of her cherry red lips.

"Mm." Elena hums before looking into Jeremy's room. "Where is Jeremy?"

"Oh, he left early. Something about getting to wood-shop early to finish a bird house." Anastasia glances her aunt with a raised eyebrow.

"Wood-shop?" She questions.

"There is no wood-shop is there?" Jenna asks, causing Elena and Anastasia to shake their heads. Anastasia chuckles and kisses Jenna's cheek.

"I'll see you later Jenna, Tyler's picking me up." She tells her as she heads down the stairs. She walks out and sees Tyler's car already waiting for her. She hopes in and gives him a smile. "Hey."

"Hey, dove." Anastasia's smile grows as Tyler starts the car and drives out of the driveway.

"You heard anything for Matt?"

"No, he.. he uh isn't talking to me really."

"Blames you?"

"No, he's just... he has a lot on his mind. I think he blames the new guy."

"The new guy?"

"I don't know, he said something about the guy being odd that night and acting not quite normal."

"He's the new guy and he shows up to a girl getting attacked by some animal, he was probably just scared. People get scared, Ty."

"I'm not saying I agree with Matt, but I'm not saying I disagree either. The guy is weird, you have to at least admit that." She frowns and looks over at him.

"Well... he is different, but I don't really know if I can say he's weird. He's the new guy. Anyone who didn't grow up in this small town is weird to us."

"You didn't grow up here."

"I never said that people don't think I'm weird." Tyler chuckles and glances at her.

"Yeah, you're really weird."

* * *

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago..." Anastasia sighs as she sits in another boring lesson from Mr. Tanner. Anastasia hates the class and she hates Tanner. "It hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over a 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Anastasia rests her head on her arms as she hears Tanner speak once more. "Are we bothering you?" She almost answers before realizing that he was in fact not talking to her this time, but to her cousin and the new guy. "Mr. Salvatore, Miss. Gilbert." Elena shakes her head as the bell rings.

"Oh thank god the class is over." Anastasia says a bit loudly, causing Tanner to glare at her, while Elena mouths 'thank you', knowing she did it to get Tanner on her bad side instead of Elena's.


	9. Author Note 3

AN: So I have been reading the comments lately and you guys gave a lot great comments, so thank you very much for that. Also, one of you mentioned the whole who is Anastasia going to end up with. Originally I was going to have her end up with Kol, but after thinking about it I remember that Kol does die (Sorry if you didn't already know this) and of course when a mate of a werewolf dies then the werewolf will die too, so I can't have Anya die. Now Tyler is a good option because if you haven't figured it out they are very close and he does care deeply for her. I hinted at a bit of Matt, but as mentioned in the chapter, I feel that Matt would be too much of a brother figure for her plus he later wants nothing to do with the supernatural, so that would cause issues for them. For Damon I really don't see him having Anya because for one Damon kind of has feelings for Elena and Kathrine and he seems to be too reckless for Anastasia who has seen some shit and therefore knows how to think through things first. With Stefan... he has too many issues and I can't really see them together. Jeremy is her cousin, so that's not an option. I don't really want to explore the lesbian option and not because I don't agree with it because I have written lesbian stories, it's just there are so many hot guys in this show that it seems a pity to just put her with Bonnie or Caroline who are Elena's friends, not hers.

When you put all that thought process together you come up with the Originals being the only ones not explored yet. Like I said, Kol dies and as someone else pointed out he's more sadistic and I do think he'd be more like poison for Anastasia to be with. Elijah is a great guy, but in the Original he likes Haylee and I actually think they're adorable together, so I don't want to ruin that. Klaus is a lot like Kol, but he's more lonely and in pain than just selfish and in love with himself like Kol is. Klaus has been through a lot of shit like Anastasia and has seen a lot of shit also. He is in a similar pain and misery that Anastasia is secretly in. She tries to hide it, but I have a feeling that Klaus would be able to tell. Now with all these thoughts said I would like to hear what you all think. After reading your comments and thinking it over I am leaning towards Klaus, but I'd like to hear what you think. So let me know...

Klaus, Kol, Elijah, Matt, Tyler, Damon, or Stefan. You all vote and we'll see. Now the originals don't come in until I think season two, so I will continue onto the next chapter while waiting for your reviews. I will have a few interactions like I have been doing, while also following the plot and yes they will learn what Anastasia is eventually. But let me know what your thoughts are. The next chapter should be up soon after this. Normally it takes an hour or so to write the chapter, but I'll have it up as soon as I can.

Love you all

-Sleepie


	10. Chapter 5

Anastasia walks to the hospital after school is over. It's not that she likes Vicki or anything, it's simply that Matt is her best friend and he needs someone right now. So she walks into the hospital room, a bouquet of pink and yellow striped lilies, a fixed smile on her lips, and a cup of warm coffee. "Hey, Matt."

Matt looks up from the chair that is sitting across from Vicki's bed, he had his head in his hands when Anastasia walked in and now he is looking up at her with sad eyes. "Hey." His voice is deep, painful. "What are you doing here?"

"You're my best friend." She says, as if it is the most simplest thing in the world. "Now, I got lilies for your sister and a coffee for you, unless you want the flowers and she wants the coffee." Matt chuckles before standing up, taking the coffee from her hand.

"I think I'll the coffee, but thanks for the flowers." Anastasia smiles and puts the lilies in a vase.

"When my dad and I got hurt people used to visit the hospital all the time with roses. Telling me how much they're sorry for what happened. How much they wished that things could have been different. They used to tell me that I just had to keep hoping because one day my dad will get better and wake up. I grew up with that hope, but every day a bit of that hope crumbles away." She turns and looks at Matt. "Having someone you care about get hurt is the worst feeling in the world and in that moment in the hospital I didn't care about flowers or get well cards from people who I never even met before that day. All I cared about was having a friend."

"Didn't you have one?" Matt asks as she shakes her head.

"No. My best friend... he did something that I can never forgive him for now."

"Must be bad if you can't forgive him." Anastasia frowns.

"Yeah it was." She stares at Vicki for a moment before turning to Matt. "How's she doing?"

"Better, she's still very weak. The doctors say she needs time to heal." She nods and glances back at Vicki for a moment.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. She just needs the time to heal." She walks over to Matt and squeezes his shoulder. "You should go home, get some sleep."

"Vicki-

"Matt, Vicki is in the hospital, she's safe and you need to rest. This chair is going to give you a bad ache."

"Thanks, Anya, but really, I'm fine." She sighs and kisses his cheek.

"Fine, be stubborn, don't tell me I didn't warn you." Matt smiles up at her.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye, Mattie." She smiles at him once more before she heads out the door and down the hall.

Anastasia woke to her phone blaring. It's around three in the morning, way to late for someone to be calling, which means it's too early for her to play nice. "What?!" Anastasia snaps angrily as she answers her phone.

"It's me, Derek." Anastasia head falls back into her pillow, groaning into it with annoyance.

"Go away." She mumbles into the pillow, but Derek still hears her.

"I know you don't want anything to do with me, but..." Anastasia frowns, hearing the pain in her cousin's voice. "I found Laura." Anastasia sits up at Derek's words.

"And?"

"Someone killed her." Her eyes widen in shock at her cousin's words, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. "She... She was ripped into two pieces." Tears run down Anastasia's face as she hears this.

"Do... Do you know who is responsible? The Argents?"

"The Argents couldn't have done this. This was done by a werewolf." Anastasia pulls back her covers, quickly getting out of bed as tears stream down her face.

"I'll be in Beacon Hills in a day."

"No!" Derek says it so fast and so sharp that causes Anastasia to freeze.

"The other night you told me you wanted me to come there with you."

"That was before Laura died. Look, I know what I did was horrible, I know you'll probably never forgive me, but that does not mean I want you to die or be put into harms way. The Argents are back and... and they aren't friendly. Being here is dangerous. Where ever you are stay there. It's much safer than here and I do not want you in any situation that is unsafe." She wipes her eyes and sits down on her bed.

"Okay."

"Good." Derek pauses for a moment, Anastasia thinking during that pause. "I am sorry, Anya, more than anything. If I could... I would take back what I did."

"It's late Derek, go to bed." She tells him in a voice void of any emotion and then she hangs up.

"Night of the Comet." Somehow Anastasia got wrapped into helping with the festival for the comet. She is now handing out fliers with Bonnie and Elena, defiantly not the highlight of today, especially when she got about zero sleep last night. "Would you like a program?" Bonnie asks one person, holding out a flier to them. "He didn't call, huh?"

"Who?" Anastasia asks.

"Stefan. Elena went to see him and found his brother." Bonnie says.

"Bonnie-

"She's your cousin, Elena, she's trustworthy." Bonnie smiles at Anastasia, who smiles back. "Anyways his brother went on about how Elena is like Stefan's ex and gave some pretty bad information about how Stefan really was like."

"Oh, jeez I'm sorry, Ela."

"He said he'd call her later." Bonnie says.

"Or text, he did neither." Elena sighs. "Then I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We never got to the texting part."

"That's an important milestone." Bonnie agrees.

"Isn't it?"

"If he didn't go out of his way to get your number..." Elena looks at Anastasia, causing her to frown. "I just mean-

"I know what you meant and you're right. If he liked me enough he would have done anything to get my number." Elena shakes her head as she passes fliers around. "The timing was wrong anyways."

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asks.

"I'm not ready, Bonnie."

"No one is ever ready, Elena. It's apart of being human." Anastasia tells her cousin.

"At least I put myself out there."

"Is that really your response?" Anastasia asks.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Anya is right, Elena. Are you really calling it that?" Bonnie asks.

"What do either of you mean?" Elena asks, trying to sound as if she doesn't know.

"All we're hearing is reason why you can't." Elena frowns, but Bonnie and Anastasia decides that they'll leave it as that and they continue handing the fliers out to everyone.

Anastasia sighs as she walks around the festival celebration thing with Bonnie and Elena. Matt is somewhere and so is Tyler, so Anastasia had to go and celebrate with her cousin and her friends. They walk through the crowd of people to where Caroline stands. "Hey, I got you a candle."

"Hi, thanks." Elena says as she takes it from her. Caroline walks arm in arm with Bonnie, Elena leading the way and Anastasia trailing in the back as they walk up to Matt. "Hey." Elena says.

"Hey." Matt greeted. "Hey, Anya." Anastasia smiles.

"Hey, Matt."

"I got you a candle." She smiles and takes it from him.

"Thanks, Mattie." Matt already lit hers for her and now he goes and lights Elena's.

"Thank you." Elena smiles.

"Your welcome." Elena gives him an awkward smile before she walks off and starts lighting another candle, that someone being Stefan.

"I'm sorry, Mattie." Anastasia says as she wraps an arm around him. "Maybe it's just not meant to be." Matt sighs and looks down at her.

"Maybe."

"I really am sorry. If I could..."

"You what? Would get her to go back out with me. We both know Elena doesn't do anything she doesn't truly want." Anastasia looks up at Matt and frown.

"Like I said, Matt, I'm sorry."

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" The group; Caroline, Matt, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Anastasia, they were all gathered around a table when Jeremy walked over.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler says, causing Anastasia to shoot him a look.

"I can't find her." Jeremy snaps back.

"Probably found someone else to party with."

"Guys, stop fighting." Anastasia says.

"How are you even friends with this douchebag?" Jeremy asks Anastasia.

"Sorry, pill pusher, you've been replaced." Tyler tells Jeremy, ignoring Jeremy's comment.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asks, causing Anastasia to look up at Jeremy.

"Ask him."

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asks.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asks.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler tells him.

"Jeremy answer the question." Anastasia orders, but Jeremy ignores her and answers Tyler.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Anastasia's eyes widen in shock at Jeremy's words.

"Yeah right." Tyler says.

"Okay, you slept with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline asks in surprise. "I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"There's no way." Tyler says.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Anastasia freezes and turns to Tyler.

"Tell me you didn't."

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asks.

"Nothing, man. Ignore him. He's a punk."

"You know what, how about all you shut up and help me find my sister." Matt snaps.

"We'll check the bathroom." Bonnie says.

"I'll check the square." Matt says.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy offers.

Anastasia ignores them all as she walks out of the Mystic Grill. "Time to let loose." Anastasia sighs and takes the moonstone off, placing inside her pocket and letting her eyes glow. She takes a deep breath in and smells, trying to smell Vicki out and she focuses on letting her hearing take over with her smell, trying to hear Vicki.

"No! No, please!" That's defiantly Vicki.

"You really have to stop screaming." Anastasia's eyes widen when she hears the sound of a man with Vicki and he doesn't sound friendly. She hurries through the crowd, following the voices.

"Stop. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me."

"Shh. I've got you." Anastasia hurries up, determine to get there before something very bad happens. She may not like Vicki, but she's still Matt's baby sister.

"No! Please don't!" Anastasia sees Vicki on the building with some guy as Stefan sees them and Anastasia.

"Anastasia?" Her head snaps over to Stefan, her eyes still glowing. "Your eyes." Her eyes fade to their blue color and she frowns.

"I got you. I'm not gonna drop you." The man says.

"We don't have time, Stefan." She hurries to the building, climbing up in a very fast speed, a bit too fast for any human, but when she gets up there Stefan's already there.

"Not bad." The man comments as he looks over at Stefan before noticing Anastasia. He smirks and looks at Stefan. "Have you been eating bunnies?"

"Let her go." Stefan orders.

"Really? Okay." The man says as he looks behind him, ready to let her go.

"No! No!" Vicki cries.

"No, no, no." Stefan cries out at the same time, which causes the man to keep her from falling again.

"Relax." The man throws Vicki to Stefan, while Anastasia tries to understand who this man is.

"What's happening?" The girl cries.

"I don't need her to be dead, but you might."

"Damon-" Stefan starts.

"Oh let the girl hear." Damon says, shrugging Anastasia's presence off. He looks down at Vicki. "What attacked you the other night?" Damon asks.

"I don't know. An animal." She cries.

"Are you sure about that?" Damon asks. "Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?"

"Vampire." Anastasia freezes, just now realizing what she walked into.

"Who did this to you?" Damon yells.

"You did!"

"Wrong."

"Don't." Stefan buts in.

"Stefan." Damon says, causing Anastasia to have her eyes widen.

"Don't." Stefan repeats.

Damon pulls Vicki up and looks her in the eyes. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." She whispers back.

"He's a vampire. A vicious. murderous monster."

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan begs as Anastasia stands helpless.

"You couldn't fix it before. I don't know what you're gonna do now." He rips the bandage off her neck and throws her to Stefan. "Your choice of lifestyle... has made you weak." Damon smiles at Anastasia. "Figure it out yet?"

"You're both vampires." She says. "You attacked Vicki the other night." Damon smiles.

"Ah she is a smart girl." He says as he smiles at her.

"What did you do to her?" Anastasia asks as she looks at Vicki.

"Compulsion. I compel her to believe Stefan was the one who attacked her that he is the vampire." He smiles before turning to Stefan. "Couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power you could have." Damon tells him. "That you now need. But you can change that." Anastasia sees Stefan's eyes become dark, veins showing under his eyes. "Human blood gives you that."

'Have you been eating bunnies?' "He only feeds off of animal's blood. That's why he's not as strong as you." Anastasia says, understanding it all now. Damon smirks in answer.

"No." Vicki cries, while Stefan just tosses her away from him.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget... Or you can let her run screaming 'vampire' through the town square."

"That's what this is about? You wanna expose me?"

"No, I want you to remember who you are."

"Why? So, what? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?" Stefan shakes his head. "You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up. Let them drive a stake through my heart. Because at least I'll be free of you." Anastasia winces at the harshness of Stefan's words and the effect they have on Damon.

He laughs and walks over to Vicki. "Wow. Come here, sweetheart."

"No!" Vicki cries as Damon pulls her up.

"It's okay." He looks at Stefan before whispering in her ear and soothing her. He stands up, walking over to Stefan, and motions to her.

"What happened? Where am I?" Vicki asks.

"I ripped my stitches open, ugh."

"You okay?" Stefan asks.

"I took some pills, man." She laughs and stands up. "I'm good." She walks away from the three of them and heads for the exit.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay awhile. This town could use a bit of a wake up call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asks.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." He scoffs and looks at Stefan once more. "Give Elena my best."

Anastasia turns to Stefan once Damon's gone. "You're telling me what the hell is going on and I swear if you leave anything out and I find out I will rip your throat out with my teeth." Anastasia growls.

"That's a bit bold to say to a vampire isn't it?" Stefan asks. Her eyes flash gold.

"Try me."

"What are you?"

"Doesn't matter. Tell me everything now."

"Why should I tell you when you tell me nothing."

"Because I'm Elena's cousin and because one word from me and she'll hate and never trust you." Stefan glares at Anastasia, but gives in. He tells everything, minus the Katherine parts.


	11. Chapter 6

Anastasia woke up to someone laying down on her bed beside her. "Your aunt said you're planning on not going to school today." She sighs and turns to see Tyler laying in her bed.

"Yup, what you doing here?"

"Well my amazing best friend decided to leave me out of the loop, so I came to pick you up for school, like I do every morning, when Jenna tells me you are staying home." Anastasia shrugs as she stares down at her nails. "What's up? This isn't about how I acted at the party last weekend right? I mean I was drunk. I so did not mean to flirt you. That's kind of against our code right? Don't flirt with your best friends?" Anastasia manages a smile as she looks up at Tyler. "So... what's wrong?"

"Derek called me a few times."

"As in your cousin Derek?"

"Yup."

"Did you tell him to go to hell?" He tries to make her smile, but it only seems to make her more upset.

"He told me his sister was murdered." Tyler's breath leaves him as he stares down at the girl beside him.

"I... Damn, dove, I'm so sorry." She sniffles as a tear slips down her cheek. "Oh, come here." He pulls her into his arms as she burst into tears. "How about we ditch school together, okay? Just you and I. We'll stay in bed all day watching chick flicks." He says as he rubs her back as she cries into his chest. "I'll even watch the Notebook with you." She manages a weak laugh as she snuggles closer to Tyler.

"Won't your dad kill you if you stay home?" She whispers as she looks up at him.

"Screw him." Tyler says as he pushes her hair out of her face. She looks up at him and manages a smile as he smiles back. "So... what movie do you want to start with?" She giggles with a shrug.

"I don't know. Nothing depressing."

"So... the notebook is out. Okay, let's see." He pulls out of her arms and goes to her book shelf. "Marley and me? Seriously, Anya? How can you even watch this movie?" She shrugs.

"That's for when I feel like crying."

"Do girls ever truly feel like crying?"

"Sometimes." He shrugs before looking through the movies.

"You have all of the paranormal activity movies?"

"I like horror." He chuckles and nods.

"I can believe that. Okay, let's see..." He sighs as he looks through the movies. "You have about zero romance movies."

"I don't... I normally don't watch those kinds of movies." Tyler raises an eyebrow at her as she says that.

"How is it you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Oh, there's been plenty of guys that liked me, but very few I actually even glanced at." Tyler laughs and shakes his head.

"Sassy as always with a dash of smart ass." She smiles. "Okay, so want to watch a horror movie instead?"

"Paranormal activity marathon?" She asks, causing him to smile.

"Okay, whatever you want, dove." He picks the first movie before going to her tv and slipping the dvd into the console.

The spend the entire day hold up in her room watching the paranormal activity saga before they moved on to the conjuring 1 and 2, then insidious 1-3, and only then did Elena pop into the room. "Hey..." Elena says, lancing at Tyler and her cousin with a look of question. They were laying snuggled under the covers, watching the last little bit of Insidious 3 when Elena popped in. "You missed practice today." Elena tells Tyler.

"Yeah, ditched with Anya." He shrugs in response.

"Yeah, Jenna said you said home, Anastasia." Elena says, causing her cousin to nod.

"Yeah... Didn't feel up to going, so Tyler offered to stay home with me, while Jenna went to school."

"You probably should be getting home, Tyler." Elena says, causing the two to look away from the tv screen and finally at her.

"Uh... yeah, right."

"Ty, you don't have to go. It's still early, Elena and it's not like you're friends haven't stayed later."

"Except my friends are girls." Tyler glanced between the two cousins, not liking the tension in the air.

"Look, Anya, maybe I should just-

"Elena, I want Tyler to stay a bit longer, it's none of your concern anyways, you aren't my guardian and Jenna is fine with it, she already told me." Elena glares at Anastasia before walking out of the room without another word.

"I'm having Bonnie and Stephan over for dinner, so I do not want Tyler picking fights with my boyfriend." Elena calls back, causing Anastasia to roll her eyes.

"How do you even like the fact that she's dating that new kid?" Tyler asks, causing a sigh to escape the girl beside him.

"I don't. She broke poor Matt's heart and now she's dating someone new. I don't like it nor do I like the guy, but..." She shrugs as she pushes stop on the remote. "It's not like I can do anything to change it. All I can do is be there for Matt, same as you."

"Yeah, but-

"Ty, Elena isn't going to get back with Matt, whether Stephan is gone or not." Tyler frown and goes to her bookshelf to grab another movie.

"Still, it was harsh how she ended it."

"Can't agree more." The spent the rest of the afternoon and into the night watching movie after movie. When Jenna came up to tell Tyler he needed to head home she found the two fast asleep in each other's arms and couldn't bring herself to wake them.

Soon morning came and reality checked in. The two had to get to school and get ready for the big home game. Anastasia quickly dresses in a long sleeved grey shirt, a pair of jeans, her sneakers, and her baseball cap. She walks out of the room as Tyler walks out of the bathroom. "You're dad called seven times when we were sleeping." She tells him, causing Tyler to shrug.

"He'll get over it. As long as I am at today's game he has nothing to complain about." Tyler tells her as he grabs his bag. "I need to head home, change for school and today's game, but... meet you at the school?" She smiles and nods.

"Yeah... and thanks, Ty, for yesterday and all of last night." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "You're the best." She tells him before the two head outside. Tyler got in his car, while Jenna drove Anastasia to school.

School went by quickly enough and soon it was game night. Everyone was dressed in school colors, except for a handful like Anastasia, and everyone was celebrating and lighting the bonfire. Normally Anastasia hated going to things like this and rather stay home, but both her best friends are on the football team, so she has to be here.

"Quiet down for a minute." Tanner calls over the many students cheers, causing Anastasia to roll her eyes as she searches the football team for Matt or Tyler, knowing they probably are standing together. "Okay? Wait a minute, wait, wait, wait." She found Tyler standing as tough and grumpy looking as ever, his arms crossed over his chest, his chin pointed up, while Matt stand beside him as sweet and quiet as ever looking. Mat has his hands crossed in front of him and a small smile on his face as he catches Anastasia's eyes. Tyler's whole badboy demeanor diminishes as he catches her eyes too. He smiles, his body becomes light and no longer tense, and he gives her a sweet smile. She smiles back, holding her hand up in a wave. "Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us." Anastasia smiles as everyone boos in the crowd. "But that is about to change." People cheers as Anastasia shrugs to Tyler, who shrugs back. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on offense and I'm gonna tell you right now," Tyler gives Anastasia a look, causing her to sigh.

'behave.' She mouths, but he just gives her a crooked grin, which only spells trouble.

"It has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these." Tanner goes on to say. "Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore." She rolls her eyes at Tyler as he chuckles. She blocks out what Tanner says next as she watches Tyler walk away from the crowd and starts after him, knowing something bad is to happen.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Vicki asks as Anastasia walks over.

"Ty, please don't go starting a fight." She says to Tyler as Vicki glares her way. Tyler ignores Vicki and turns to Anastasia.

"Don't worry about it, dove, it's nothing." She frown at his tone as he eyes her cousin.

"Ty, don't take it out on Jeremy, he didn't-

"Oh, no, Ty." Vicki starts. "No. Leave him alone." She begs as she tries to hold him back.

"What do you care?" He asks as he moves around her. "Don't look so down." Tyler says to Jeremy as Anastasia stands nervously on the side. "You can have her when I'm done."

"Ty, don't be-" But before Anastasia can finish Jeremy hits Tyler. "Jeremy!" And like that a fight breaks out.

"Tyler, stop it!" Anastasia tries to pull Tyler off, but he elbows her in the face, causing her to fall and land right on the broken beer bottle. She hisses in pain as she pulls the glass out from her arm.

"Stop, you're hurting him. Tyler. Tyler, stop." Anastasia feels arms pull her up and a whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry, dove, I'll be with you soon enough to help you." She frowns as she turns, but there's no one behind her. She feels goosebumps up her arms as she can recognize the voice, but not place it. She turns in time to see Stefan pulling Tyler off Jeremy, but when Tyler hits Stefan, Stefan doesn't even flinch. Jeremy gets up to hit Tyler with the broken bottle, but hits Stefan's hand instead.

"Tyler, knock it off!" Matt yells.

"Get off me." Tyler turns and sees the blood on Anastasia's cut lip, the blood going down her arm, and the betrayal written clear in her eyes. "Anya-" She ignores him, turning and walking away. She doesn't want to look at him and she certainly doesn't want to be hear anymore. She begins the long trek home and doesn't stop until she is safe in her bedroom.

She walks to her bathroom, sighing as she sees the blood. She washes the blood away and when she does there isn't a single mark on her. She lays down on her bed and only then does she let the tears fall. "Don't cry, little dove, you'll be in my arms soon enough." She falls asleep to the soothing voice and all thought of Tyler escapes her mind as she slips into peaceful dream land.


	12. Chapter 7

_Anastasia moans as she throws her head back. "Dove, you taste so good." She looks down as the man from her picture looks up from between her legs, licking his lips._

 _"Kol." She whispers out as she lays her head back with a groan. The man chuckles, climbing on top of her and kisses her. "I miss you." She whispers as he stares down at her, pushing her hair out of her face._

 _"I know, dove, I miss you too, but I will be home soon. I'll be in your arms soon. It'll be just you and me, like it always meant to be." He smiles and kisses her nose. "You and me, Anastasia. Not even Klaus can keep me away from you. You're my little dove, never forget. You're mine."_

Anastasia gasps as she bolts up from her bed, between her legs tingle in remembrance of the dream. "Kol." She whispers as she places her fingers over her lips. Tears run down her cheeks as she grabs her sketch book and begins drawing once more.

She hears a knock on her door, which makes her quickly put her sketch book away and wipe her eyes. "Anastasia?"

"I'm okay." She calls out to Elena as she climbs out of bed.

"You, sure?" She asks, causing Anastasia to nod with a smile.

"Yeah... I feel... good." She says before thinking, 'I feel like I am protected and have a guardian angel watching over me' she doesn't say this out loud though, unsure how Elena would take that. "I should get ready for school."

"Look about-

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tyler-

"Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It. Okay, Elena? I'm not talking about it. I'm just going through today and ignoring everything that happened yesterday nor how my best friend actually hurt me. Is that enough talking for you?" Elena frown, but Anastasia ignores it as she heads down the stairs and just as she opens the door Tyler is standing there, his fist raised in waiting to knock.

"Oh, hey, Anya-

"Jenna, I'm walking to the grill!" Anastasia calls over her shoulder as she steps around Tyler and closes the door.

"Dove-

"That's another thing, don't call me that anymore."

"But you said I could... I'm your best-

"No more calling me that, Tyler. I'm only letting my dad call me that plus... plus my future boyfriend. Calling me dove by you feels wrong and I don't want you calling me that anymore."

"But-

"No Tyler. We're friends and only friends. No more flirting, no more of this back and forth, none of it."

"What got into you?"

"You elbowed me in the face, Tyler, and I landed on a broken bottle. I don't even know if I want you in my life anymore nevermind being your friend."

"It was an accident. I- I lost control of my anger, you know how I get when I'm angry. I'm sorry, Anya."

"Just... Give me space, Ty, I don't... I'm not ready to talk to you." Anastasia says before walking away.

"Come on, Anya, I'm sorry!" Anastasia ignores him as she walks down the road.

"That's a good choice, dove. You're mine, no one else's." Anastasia turns and frowns as she hears Kol's voice. She sighs and continues walking.

Anastasia walks into the grill and takes a seat beside Matt. "So, you're pissed off at Ty too?" Matt glances at her with a look of worry.

"How's your arm?"

"Sore, but it was just a scrape luckily. Plus I'm a quick healer." She smiles. "Still pissed at Ty though."

"Really?" She nods. "You and Tyler barely ever fight."

"Yeah, well, it's just something about having your best friend elbow you in the face and making you fall on glass that makes the friendship dwindle."

"You going to forgive him?"

"Would you?"

"No, but you and Ty have been friends even longer than I have with either of you. You really going to loose that because Tyler can't control his anger. He probably feels awful, plus he never meant for you to get hurt."

"I know, but... He's going to have to work to be my friend again." Matt nods as he looks down at his cup. "So... Vicki's going to the founders party with Tyler."

"I know."

"And Elena-

"I know." Anastasia reaches over and takes Matt's hand.

"I don't have a date, you want to come with me, as friends of course." Matt looks up at her and smiles.

"I'd be honored to." She smiles and leans over, kissing his cheek.

"Good, I need arm candy." Matt laughs and smiles at her.

"You know, you're my best friend." She smiles.

"I know. As you are mine." She hugs him and he wraps his arms around her.

"I love you, Anya."

"I love you too." She pulls away and kisses his forehead. "I'd be lost with out you in my life."

"Same goes for me with you." She takes a deep breath and pulls away.

"Enough sappiness, you need to go and find a nice suit to wear and I need to go find a dress. So... meet you at the party?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there, Anya." Anastasia smiles at Matt one last time before making her way out of the Grill.

Anastasia gives a groan as she looks at the dresses on her bed. "Having trouble deciding what to wear?" She looks over and sees her aunt standing there, causing her to give a small smile.

"My dad used to always pick dresses for me to wear. He used to say he loved having his little angel dress up all pretty and he loved showing me off to the world. He used to say to people 'that's my angel, one day she won't be mine, but another's and until that day I'm showing her off as much as I can'. Papa used to always say I was his angel, his dove." Jenna walks in and wraps her arms around Anastasia.

"He would be so proud of you, Anya. I know he would. Maybe one day he can help you pick out your white dress, but for now I'll help you pick out a dress for the founder's party." Anastasia smiles as Jenna picks up a blue strapless summer dress. It's a pale and beautiful blue, bringing out the blue eyes of Anastasia's. It is shorter in the front than the back. The dress in the front falls to her mid thigh and sweeps down to her knees in the back. Jenna pulls out gold bracelets and adds them to a small pile, along with an elegant gold clip and strappy gold sandals. "Wear this." Jenna orders before going to her earrings. "And... this." She holds up shiny golden dove stud earrings and Anastasia's golden dove necklace. "Be Peter Hale's Dove tonight." Anastasia smiles and slips the things on and allowing her aunt to clip half her hair back in the golden clip. "You are defiantly a beautiful dove."

"Thank you, Jenna, this means a lot." Jenna smiles and motions to the bed.

"I'm not done." By the time Jenna is done Anastasia has sparkly gold eyeshadow on, mascara, very faint blue lip gloss, and painted blue nails. "Perfect, now you're ready."

Anastasia walks up the steps of the mayor's home, Tyler standing near the top greeting everyone with his parents. "Oh, wow, Anastasia, you look beautiful." Mrs. Lockwood says as she looks Anastasia over.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood."

"I swear I wish you and Tyler would just go out." Tyler looks at his feet feeling uncomfortable.

"Mom-

"You two would make such a good couple."

"Mom-

"It's alright, Tyler." Anastasia smiles at Mrs. Lockwood. "I'm sorry to say, but heart belongs to another."

"Oh?" Mrs. Lockwood says, always interested in the local gossip. "Does I know this man?"

"Mm no, but you will soon enough." She smiles before walking into the house.

"Belongs to another?" Matt grins, causing Anastasia to laugh.

"Oh, you heard that? I just wanted Mrs. Lockwood off my back about Tyler." She shrugs, causing Matt to chuckle.

"Nice."

"No, what's nice is that suit. I actually didn't think you'd wear one." She tells him, causing him to smile.

"I thought I'd be only fair for the both of us to get dressed up." Anastasia smiles as she loops arms with Matt before the two begin to wonder the party.

"Oh..." She trails off as she sees Elena and Stephan.

"I'm going to go grab us some punch."

"Matt-"

"I'm fine, I just rather not see the two and I know you have to go say hi because she is after all your cousin." Anastasia frowns as Matt pulls away from her and starts over for the drink table.

"I hate being in the middle." She mumbles before heading over to Elena. "Hello, Elena, Stephan." Anastasia smiles, causing Elena to turn to her.

"Oh, wow, Anya you look beautiful." Anastasia blushes as she looks down at herself.

"Well, thanks, Elena, but as always you are the most beautiful one here." She says, causing Elena to frown.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Dismiss anyone's compliment by insulting yourself over complementing another."

"I don't..."

"You always do, Anya. You look amazing tonight just let people drool. Look around you, guys are dying as they stare at you."

"No, they're staring at you not-

"Anya, they're staring at you. You look gorgeous, just believe it." Elena says as she places her hand on Anastasia's arm. "Now, what do you think." Anastasia frowns and faces the paper that is on the wall. It has all the names of original founders.

"This is my favorite in the place. I love looking for all the familiar family." Elena nods in agreement.

"Yeah, just look at all these familiar names; Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Jacob Lockwood..." Elena smiles before looking back. "Is that... Damon Salvatore... and Stephan Salvatore..." Anastasia looks at Stephan as Elena reads this.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story actually." Anastasia is beginning to feel claustrophobic with the tension that is within the four people.

"We don't need to tell them the stories of the past."

"Right... um, Matt's probably looking for me, so if you excuse me..." Anastasia goes to leave, but Caroline's next words stop her.

"Oh, so you're dating Elena's left overs now too?"

"Not that it concerns you, Caroline, but no I'm not, but even if it I was it's better than dating an abusing psychopath who only is dating you to piss off Stephan and Elena." Damon glares at Anastasia as Caroline and Elena's eyes widen in shock. "I'm not stupid, Caroline, so how about you stop acting like I am." She storms past them and heads over to Matt, who is in fact waiting for her. "I so wish there was something stronger than this." Anastasia says.

"Bad conversation?"

"Caroline." Matt sighs as she says this.

"I thought you and Caroline were cool?"

"Bonnie and her are Elena's friends. I mean I'm nice to them, but they're not my friends." Matt sighs, wrapping an arm around her.

"Just ignore Caroline, she's just trying to get attention." Anastasia sighs and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Or screaming for help."


	13. Chapter 8

Anastasia laughs as she is spun around the dance floor by Matt. "So... Are you having a good time?"

"Better than I thought." She admits as she gets dipped before being pulled back up.

"What do you mean?" Anastasia shrugs as she looks up at Matt's blue eyes. She was always a sucker for blue eyes.

"I just didn't know it'd be this fun after all being single isn't the best thing in the world."

"Honestly I'm surprised you asked me to join you. I mean I bet there's a million of guys that would love to be in my shoes." Matt says, causing Anastasia to frown.

"Do you believe that there is only ever one person out there that you are meant to be with and in order to get to that one person you have to go through people who aren't them?" Matt frown as he looks at Anastasia.

"You mean soul mates?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"I don't really know. I mean I only ever dated Elena..."

"I just... I feel like that's true. The who soul mate thing because every guy that passes me is never... never the one I'm looking for. Every guy has some aspect that I like or some feature that I love, but they all don't have the ability to make me feel as if they're the one."

"How are you supposed to feel?" Matt asks.

"Like you're the only one that matters. Like your heart is racing a million times a second. Like in their eyes there is no one else in the room except you. I never felt like I mattered that much to people. I never felt like for guys I was the only thing that they cared for. That I was the person that helps them breathe and function and without me, it feels as if they're dying."

"That's an intense feeling," Matt says in a whisper.

"I know and I know the feeling is real because that's how my dad felt when he met my mom. It was love at first glance and after years and years of searching, he finally found the one girl that stole his breath. I want that. I want that one guy that manages to steal my breath, my heart, my soul." Anastasia doesn't realize how close her and Matt has gotten until she feels his breath on her lips. Her eyes lift to meet his and he stares down at her with such an intensity that it in deeds steal her breath.

"What do you feel right now?" She stares at him before leaning forward, closing the space, and laying her lips on his. His arms wrap around her and his lips work against hers. She feels many emotions within this kiss, but she doesn't feel the feeling that her father described. She doesn't feel desperate to have Matt close to her, feel the strong need to claim him, mate with him, she only feels enjoyment at kissing him, but that's all. She pulls away and Matt stares down at her. They both can see it in each other's eyes, they didn't really feel much.

"You only enjoyed the kiss."

"I'm sorry, Anya." She shakes her head, a smile on her lips.

"Don't be, we're not each other's soul mates, but I know we'll each find them eventually. Thank you for the wonderful evening, Matt, I had a lot of fun, but I think I'm just going to get and get a drink." She leans over and kisses his cheek. "You're too much of a brother to me." She says before walking away. Matt sighs and nods in acceptance, while Tyler watches from the other side of the dance floor, a frown on his lips.

Anastasia sips her wine as she hears Caroline's voice ringing out above all the noise around her as if her wolf is determined to hear Caroline. "Don't. Uh, she took it off and I got flustered, okay? I didn't know what to say and Anastasia's comment before tipped her off too. I don't even know how Anastasia knew, but I swear, okay? I did not tell either of them. I just told Elena that you didn't mean to hurt me." Anastasia's eyes widen when she realizes what is going on. She puts her glass down and heads towards the voice of Caroline.

She can hear Caroline's heart beating fast with fear, her breath shallow and quick. She can also smell Caroline's fear, which helps lead her to Caroline. "You make me crazy, you know that?" Anastasia hears Damon's voice, causing her to pick up speed. She can hear Caroline slowly calming down, but Anastasia knows Damon's words are fake, she can hear the sound of his heart beat. It's very faint, he's almost as good at Derek when hiding a lie, but she can still hear it, still hear the lie. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"I swear I didn't say..."

"No, don't. Shh, shh, shh."

"Mm."

"It's okay." Damon whispers as Anastasia finally catches her eyes on Damon and Caroline. "Unfortunately... I am so... over you now."

"No!" Anastasia yells just as she sees Damon bite into Caroline, but they're all too far from the party to be heard. Anastasia runs as Damon and Caroline fall to the ground. Damon either hears her and choices to ignore her or he's too into drinking from the blonde to even notice Anastasia. She reaches them in time to see Damon let go of Caroline, slightly choking, as he sits on his knees.

"What the hell?" He croaks out. Stefan stops Anastasia from continuing forward as Damon falls gagging to the ground.

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink, so I spiked hers." Stefan walks with Anastasia over to Damon. "Vampires can't handle vervain, it's like poison to us. It makes us weak and sick." He explains to her.

"Is she..." Anastasia crouches down to Caroline.

"She's okay. She'll live. She didn't loose enough blood. I'm going to take Damon out of here, lock him up, but you go and get help for Caroline, okay?" Anastasia nods as Damon and Stefan zipped out.

"Caroline? Are you okay?" Anastasia whispers as she crouches down to her. "Hey, come on, wake up." She forces herself to sound as if she just found her and that she doesn't know what's going on, not wanting to confuse her or sound as if she doesn't seem shocked by Caroline's state.

Caroline sits up and looks around, obvious fear and confusion on her face. "Caroline?" Anastasia whispers. "What happened? You're bleeding." Caroline picks up a strange looking jewel before looking at her. "What's that?" It almost looks similar to Anastasia's necklace except her stone is a moonstone.

"Caroline, how about we get you up, okay?" Caroline nods, her eyes already becoming teary as she pockets the crystal.

"Caroline?" Elena calls. "Oh, there you two are. I've been looking everywhere for you." She tells Caroline as she starts over. Caroline looks at Anastasia with tears running down her face.

"Caroline, it's going to be okay, we're not letting him get anywhere near you." She whispers as Elena walks over.

"Are you okay?"

"Damon attacked her, Elena. She's bleeding. I've been trying to get her to relax and tell me what happened, but she's shaking and she's scared." Elena looks at Anastasia before looking at Caroline.

"No, I'm fine." She says with her voice shaking and her hand going to her neck. "I'm fine." Her breathing picked up as does her fear.

"No, you're shaking. Caroline, what..."

"Caroline, just breath, sweetheart, just breathe," I whisper. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Come her." Elena pulls Caroline into her arms, which causes Caroline to finally break down and begin to sob. Elena comforts Caroline by hugging her, while Anastasia rubs her back.

"We're letting Damon nowhere near you." She promises. "We'll keep you safe."


	14. Chapter 9

"Vicki is in our house." Anastasia finishes brushing her hair when Elena walks into her room and says that.

"Huh?"

"Vicki Donovan was in our bathroom." Anastasia turns and faces Elena with a surprised look.

"Are you serious? Out of all of us, it's Jeremy that's getting some action? Why couldn't it be Jenna, we all know she needs it."

"How are you so chill with this, Anastasia. This is... Vicki is a druggie and Matt's sister."

"Look, Ela, I feel good, better than I have in a long time. Just... let me be chill. So Jeremy fucked Vicki and she stayed over, but hey, it could be worst, she could be pregnant."

"That's not helping, Anastasia." Anastasia shrugs as she heads down the stairs with Elena.

"No, but it makes me laugh, so... I'm going with it." She gives a smile to Elena as they enter the kitchen.

"Hey, are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena whispers to Jenna.

"Uh-huh," Jenna says, causing Elena to look at Anastasia and then Jenna.

"And you and Anya have no objections?"

"He could be craftier about it; At least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and, uh, just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Yeah, yet another person going to have sex. See, Elena, Jenna knows how to be chill." Jenna raises an eyebrow as Anastasia smiles. "I was just telling Elena that out of us all, you could totally use the 'exercise' of a date with a guy." Jenna gives a surprised look at Anastasia, not sure whether to laugh or scold.

"What is up with you today?"

"Oh, nothing, just... I feel good for some unknown reason. I can't even place it or understand it, but for once I almost feel like my old self again." Jenna smiles as she says that.

"That's good. It means you're healing."

"Oh, so wait, you're actually going to do it?" Elena questions Jenna, going back to the previous conversation. "You're gonna go out with Logan." Elena teases.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes."

"That's my favorite aunt," Anastasia says as she kisses Jenna's cheek. "Out of all my mom's sisters, you were always more like her." Jenna smiles as she places a hand on Anastasia's cheek.

"Sassy, sharp witted, and a hell of a temper sounds about right," Jenna says as she looks at her niece. "You are a lot like her too, and you look just like her."

"Don't forget I'm a Hale too. My temper is twice as bad as my mother's and my sarcasm is worst along with my sassiness."

"A perfect combination of your parents. Her looks, but his eyes, and both of their personalities. They'd be proud of you, Anya." She says as the sound of a car honks.

"That's Matt, he's picking me up today, so I got to go, but I'll see you later, Jenna, bye Elena." She walks over to the stairs. "Bye bunnies in heat!" Both Jenna and Elena burst into giggles as Anastasia yells this up to Jeremy and Vicki before heading out the door.

"Hey, Anya, so... no weirdness after the founder party?" Matt questions as Anastasia gets into the car. "I mean... with the kiss?"

"No, Mattie, no weirdness. You're still my best friend slash brother and I am still your best friend slash sister." He smiles and wraps an arm around her as the two head for the school.

"Good because I have no idea how I would feel without you in my life."

"Don't worry, you'll always have me by your side." Matt smiles and kisses her temple before pulling into the school.

"Another boring day of school to go through."

"Let the hell begin."

School went by agonizingly slow, but they made it through it and eventually begin to relax at the Grill until Tyler shows up. "So you two a thing now? I saw you at the party the other night." He says with an aggressive tone.

"What's your problem, Ty?" Matt questions.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, Ty, Matt and I are only friends. That kiss was simply us trying to figure out if there's more, but there's not. We're just friends and right now that's more than what we are with you right now." Tyler looks at Anastasia, hurt filling his eyes.

"Fine, whatever, but don't come crying to me when you need me." He says.

"Maybe it was never us that needed you, Ty, but you who needed us." Tyler doesn't say anything but keeps walking.

"That was a bit harsh, Anya."

"Tyler has no right to judge us, Matt. Last time I checked he's with your sister."

"I don't think so." Anastasia raises an eyebrow at Matt as he says this. "I saw her having a fight with Tyler. Then I saw her with Jeremy."

"Wonderful." Anastasia sighs before glancing at Matt. "Oh... that reminds me... She slept over our house." He pauses in the middle of shooting the pool ball and looks at her.

"With Jeremy?"

"With Jeremy." Matt hits the ball with a sigh before standing up.

"Wonderful." He moves around the pool table as Elena walks over.

"Hey, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?" She asks. "Anastasia?"

"Nope, we've been hanging out all day. Haven't seen him." She says as she hits a ball into the hole.

"But if you want to kill some time, um, you can rack," Matt says, causing Anastasia to glance over at them.

"Yeah, I'll buy the drinks. What do you guys want?"

"I'll just have a coke." Matt says.

"Elena?" She looks at them for a long moment.

"Come on, we haven't played in forever," Matt tells her. "I'll even let you and Anastasia team up against me." He says.

"Tempting offer, Elena." Anastasia smiles.

"I'll let you break too," Matt adds with a smile, causing Elena to smile in return.

Anastasia got the drinks, while Elena breaks and score a ball. The three play for awhile, just talking about everything. "And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up," Elena says.

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." Matt says as she stands up after hitting a ball.

"Yeah." She sighs, moving the white ball back as her phone vibrates. Matt glances at her, way too curious than he should be.

"How late is he?" Matt asks.

"Hitting the hour mark." Elena sighs.

"Elena, I..." Anastasia sighs. "If he really cared then he wouldn't be late." She says as she hits the white ball and knocking a solid green in.

"Nothing's wrong though, which means I'm not talking boy problems with you two." She says as Anastasia hits another ball but misses.

"Good, I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything." Anastasia flinches at Matt's joke before he takes a shot.

"Okay." She says. "Here it goes- What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?" She asks.

"Why? What's he done?" Matt asks.

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time." Elena explains as Anastasia leans over the pool table to listen. "I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more."

"Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" Anastasia snickers before moving away from the pool table in order to let Matt hit the ball.

"No, of course not, but what do we know about him, really?" Elena asks.

"He's great at football," Matt says.

"A little bit of a loner," Anastasia adds on.

"And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy." Matt continues on.

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?" Elena asks.

"I think you should talk to him," Matt says.

"I agree," Anastasia says even though she knows exactly what Stefan is keeping from her.

"Talk to who?" Anastasia jumps as she hears Stefan's voice right by them. "I'm so sorry that I'm late." He says.

"What happened?" Elena asks.

"I got held up."

"Is everything okay?"

"There was this thing with my uncle."

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?" Matt and Anastasia exchange a glance.

"OKay, it's getting late and I need to bring Anya home, so you two have fun," Matt says. He and Anastasia hang up their pool sticks and head for the door.

"Thank you for being civil, Matt," Anastasia says.

"I'm accepting it. Elena isn't going to go back to me and... despite the bump in the road with Stefan, he does make her happy." Anastasia nods as the two head towards his truck.

The two head home and Anastasia says good night to Matt before going upstairs. Today has already been a tiring day for Anastasia and she finds herself lying in her bed and drifting right to sleep.

 _"Anya, dove." Anastasia stands in a beautiful_ mansion _, pictures adorn the walls, beautiful rugs lay on the hard wood floors and the walls were all painted beautiful colors. She stands, looking around for the source of the man who spoke her name. "My dove, I didn't expect to see you, so soon." She turns, looking around some more, but she doesn't seem him._

 _"I know what you are!" She calls._

 _"Are we going to make this a twilight kind of theme?" A deep chuckle fills the house. "Then say it."_

 _"You're my mate."_

 _"And I yours." She turns again and_ finally _, she sees him. He stands on the stairs, staring down at her with a kind smile on his face. "The half that makes me whole." He takes a step closer to her, his warm brown eyes staring into her blue ones. "The girl that captures my heart and soul." In a matter of seconds he is in front of her, her face in his hands. "The only one I see in a packed room. You are my dove, my only."_

 _"When will I meet you?" She whispers. "Really meet you."_

 _"Soon."_

 _"I can't wait. I want.. I want to see you."_

 _"And I you." He whispers, his lips hovering over hers. "I want to kiss you," His lips brush against hers. "Hold you." His arms wrap around her. "Make love to you." His hand moves down her body, her eyes rolling into the back of her eyes at his simple touch. "I want to taste you in every way," She gasps as she feels sharp fangs run against her neck. "And I want you to claim me as your own. I want to have your scent on me so that everyone knows who I belong to. I want to feel myself inside of you. Your warm tight heat." He whispers in her ear. "I want to devour you and take everything as mine and I want you to do the same to me." He pulls back, his eyes meeting hers. His eyes turn black, veins going under his eyes, and sharp fangs showing between his lips. She stares up at him, her eyes_ gold _, and her own teeth turned into canine fangs. "My own little wolf."_


	15. Chapter 10

Anastasia was helping the school raise money with a car wash, so she dresses in a pink printed bikini with a pair of pink flip flops. She keeps her hair up in a pony tail and her nails match her bikini.

Anastasia is busy washing a car when Matt comes over and helps. "Hey, Anya."

"Hey, Mattie." Anastasia smiles as she glances him over. "Nice, abs." She teases, causing him to chuckle.

"Thanks, I try." She giggles and turns to face the car once more. Bonnie heads over and begins helping Anastasia dry off the car.

"Uh-uh, no." Anastasia looks up to see Matt staring at Elena.

"Matt." Anastasia sighs.

"None of that tortured pining stuff." Bonnie agrees.

"I'm just observing," Matt says, causing Anastasia to nudge him.

"Sure you were, Mattie."

"Oh, Tiki. This one's yours." Bonnie calls to the other girl as a car drives up.

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" Anastasia's eyes widen as she glances at the girl walking over to them. "Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S." She shrugs. "I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a P.O.S."

"Tiki, how about you stop being a bitch and clean the car," Anastasia growls.

"I'm just stating facts, Annie." Anastasia glares at Tiki, she can feel her fangs contracting due to her stone necklace not being on. Anastasia, like most born wolves, has good control of her wolf nature, but the stone ensures total control. All werewolves have an anchor, but Anastasia's anchor is currently in a coma, so she depends on the necklace more often than not.

"Anya is right, Tiki. You don't have to be rude." Bonnie snaps.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junker." Anastasia feels her claws come out as her anger rises.

"Tiki you need to learn to shut up and stop being a stuck up bitch!" Anastasia snaps.

 _"Easy, Dove, don't lose your cool on a bitch. Just breathe and think of me."_ Anastasia hears Kol's voice whispering in her ear, causing her fangs to retract along with her nails. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, and when she opens them Tiki sudden is splashed by the bucket of water that decided to explode. She squeals in shock and by the cold.

"Oh my god! What the hell!" Tiki yells as the hose goes berzerk and sprays her like crazy.

"Whoa! Hey!" Matt tries to help out, but as quick as it happened it seems to end.

"Wet and wild, Tik." Matt says as he folds the hose in on itself to keep the water from coming out.

Anastasia chuckles and glances at Bonnie. "Carma's a bitch." Bonnie chuckles as Anastasia says this.

"Yeah, and so is she." Anastasia nods as the two finish up the car they're working on.

Anastasia finishes around five cars when she sees Bonnie. Bonnie is staring at the pavement and as Anastasia walks over she sees where Bonnie is staring is suddenly being dried up as if the sun is on overheat and cooking it up. Anastasia's eyes widen as she sees the thing come up in flames and going straight towards a blue car. People around them are screaming, but Bonnie seems not to notice as the car was cooking. "Bonnie? Bonnie?" Anastasia shakes her slightly and just like that the fire goes out. "Hey, you okay?"

"What just happened?"

"You were in some kind of a trance... Bonnie nobody else noticed, but I think you causes fire to suddenly erupt from the pavement."

"What? Anastasia, you've gotten too much sun. That's not possible."

"Bonnie, I know what I saw... I saw someone else do that before. She had been a close friend of my father's."

"What are you getting at, Anastasia." Bonnie has fear in her eyes as Anastasia looks at.

"The girl was a witch, Bonnie."

"Don't tell anybody else, please." Anastasia shakes her head at Bonnie.

"I won't tell anyone, Bonnie. Hey, look, it's been a long day, how about I take you home?"

"I want to go to my grams, can you take me?" Anastasia nods as she rubs Bonnie's back and leads her to her car. The two drive to Bonnie's grandmother's house and head up the steps.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Anastasia asks, causing Bonnie to look at her.

"I trust you, Anya. I want you to stay." Anastasia takes Bonnie's hand, squeezing it comfortingly, as Bonnie knocks on the door, a tear rolling down her face.

Her grandmother opens and looks at the two of them. "I don't know what's happening to me." Bonnie whispers, fear in her voice.

"I know dear."

"Oh, Grams." Bonnie wraps her arms around her grandmother as Anastasia stands there with a comforting smile to Bonnie.

"Hale? Is that correct?" Bonnie's grandmother asks as she sets a platter of cookies in front of Bonnie and Anastasia.

"Yes, ma'am." Anastasia says.

"A friend of mine spoke highly of your family." She tells Anastasia as Bonnie looks at Anastasia with confusion. The two has stayed at Bonnie's grandmother's day for the entire weekend. The first day was Bonnie just trying to understand what was happening to her, while today was more focused on Anastasia, not that she minds much. "I heard of course what had happened, but was it really an accidental fire?"

"Grams." Bonnie says, but Anastasia shakes her head.

"It's okay, Bonnie." She tells Bonnie before turning to Bonnie's grandmother. "No it wasn't accidental. The surviving Hales have already figured out the cause."

"Hunters." Anastasia nods.

"Yes, we believe it was caused by hunters."

"Hunters? Why would hunters kill your family?" Bonnie asks, causing Anastasia to look at her.

"Bonnie, you trusted me enough to stay here and know of you being a witch, so I am going to tell you something that only my Hale family knows. If I tell you this, however, you can't tell anyone."

"You can trust me." Bonnie promises.

"I'm a werewolf." Bonnie stares at Anastasia in surprise and shock. "I know what you're thinking. Big hairy beast that only turns into such being on a full moon. Well that is only for the cursed werewolves."

"Cursed werewolves?"

"There's three types of werewolves. The cursed, the bit, and the born. The cursed are normal humans who, when killing an innocent on a full moon night, gets cursed. This cursed turns them into the werewolf you know very well about. On days of not being a full moon they still have super strength, speed, healing, and senses are only the basics. The born have the characteristics of wolves. We get the fangs, claws, and ears, but we can change to look like this whenever we want. The full moon doesn't control us, it just makes us more aggressive, stronger, and dangerous. Unless we know control and have what we call an anchor then we may lose ourselves on full moon nights and become very dangerous and wild animals. My family have these necklaces to keep us calm and in control whenever we lose our tempers. Anger is what triggers our wolf side." Anastasia says as she holds up her necklace from where it came from her bag. "Then there's the bitten. Depending on what kind of werewolf bites them get turned into that kind."

"Wow, that's a lot of information," Bonnie says as she takes a minute to think of it all over again.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you can't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, Anastasia, you can trust me."


	16. Chapter 11

Anastasia walks into the school with Bonnie. "So, look Bonnie, you can't tell anyone what I told you. Not even Elena."

"She doesn't know?"

"No one does." Anastasia says. "My secret is tight. It's dangerous for others to know. It leads to hunters killing us like they did six years ago."

"I never knew about your family, but I'm sorry that happened. I know it must be hard knowing they were are all killed for being who they are."

"Thanks, Bonnie, for saying that. It is hard, but it's something I deal with. Being depressed and giving into the heavy feeling of just wanting to give up is very easy, but it's something I can't afford. Giving up is easy and easy is not something us Hales do. We fight and force ourselves to deal with the worst things. We make ourselves stronger and push ourselves to our limits. So, yes I can give up and give into the pure misery that is trying to devour me, but I can't because I need to keep fighting for my family. I need to live for them." Bonnie nods before stopping them in the hallway.

"I am very sorry." Bonnie wraps her arms around Anastasia and hugs her. Anastasia hugs her back tightly.

"Are you seeing your grandmother after school?"

"Yeah, do you want to come with?"

"No, I have to check in on Matt. His sister is missing and I just want to make sure he's doing okay." Bonnie nods.

"That makes sense. Well, tell Matt that I hope he finds his sister, I have to go check in with some of my teachers, so I'll see you in a bit." Bonnie says before heading off down the hall. Anastasia heads down the hall and finds Matt by his locker.

"Hey, I heard about your sister. You okay?" Matt turns and looks at Anastasia.

"She called, said she's okay, but that she needs space to think clearly." Matt says as he stuffs his books into his locker.

"Well, I'm glad she's okay."

"Yeah, I just wish that she'd talk to me."

"She will, Matt, you just got to give her time." Anastasia wraps her arms around Matt and gives him a tight hug. Matt wraps his arms around her and buries his face into her neck.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Anya. You are honestly my best friend." Anastasia smiles and closes her eyes.

"The same goes for you." They hug for a long moment before someone clears their voice from behind them. They break apart and see Tyler standing there.

"Hey, man, Anya." Anastasia nods to Tyler as she stares down at her feet. "I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki." He goes on to say after an awkward moment of silence.

"She just called. She's okay." Matt says as he starts putting his books in his locker again.

"Oh, good." Tyler nods as he looks at Anastasia. "That's great. I figured you must have been goin' out of your mind."

"Little bit, yeah."

"I was just gonna offer, you know, if there's anything I could do."

"I appreciate it." Matt tells him as Tyler looks at Anastasia.

"Look, Anya-

"Ty, can you just stop. I told you already that I need space."

"I've given you space. It's been a week."

"Yeah, Ty, and I still can't get over the fact that you hurt me."

"Anya, I told you I never meant-

"I know, but I need space. I need time to think and process everything."

"Well, how long will that take?"

"As long as it will take, Ty." Anastasia says before shaking her head. "I have to go."

"Anya-

"Bye, Mattie, I hope you feel better, bye Tyler." Anastasia walks away from Tyler and makes her way down the hallway.

The rest of the school day passes without a problem. Bonnie ends up convincing Anastasia to join her and Caroline at the Halloween party after Bonnie begs her to join them. Since the night that Bonnie found out who she was and who Anastasia was the two have grown surprising close. An understanding has passed between the two. Anastasia decided to go as she wolf after Bonnie told her it'd be the perfect costume seeing how Bonnie is going as a witch.

She has wolf ears, a wolf tail, and 'fake' teeth, contact, and nails in. "Honestly, Anya, those teeth, claws, and contacts are killer." Caroline says, causing Anastasia to smile.

"Thanks." Bonnie chuckles as she gives a look to Anastasia.

"Ciders for the ladies? It's a Lockwood special." Tyler says as he walks over with three cups.

"No way. Last year, I was hung over until Thanksgiving." Bonnie tells him.

"No thanks, Tyler." Anastasia says as she shakes her head.

"Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Caroline says as she takes the drink from Tyler.

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler before holding out a cup to Anastasia. "Come on, you know you want it."

"If I wanted it, Tyler, then I would have taken it. I said I don't want it and I don't want it, so take the hint." Tyler frowns as Bonnie looks at the two of them.

"Anya, how about you and I go dance." Bonnie says as she grabs Anastasia's hand and leads her to the dance floor.

The two dance for awhile before Elena heads over to them. "Anya, have you seen Jeremy?"

"No, why is he okay?"

"I need to find him. Can you come help me find him?" Bonnie frowns.

"Elena, you need to relax. I'm sure he's fine. You should let Anya have some fun for once."

"Bonnie-

"It's fine, I'll go find Jeremy with you." Anastasia says as she pulls away from Bonnie. "I'll catch up with after, Bonnie." Anastasia promises as she follows after Elena.

"Stefan told me you know about him."

"Yeah, what's happening? Is Damon killing people?"

"No, he turned Vicki and now I'm worried that she'll hurt Jeremy. She can't control her hunger."

"Okay, relax, Elena, I'll go and help you find him. So Vicki got into a fight with Stefan."

"And ran off. I think to find Jeremy."

"Which is dangerous for him." Anastasia says, causing Elena to nod. The two make their way through the party searching for Vicki and Jeremy. "Hold on, Elena." She stops and listens and smells the air.

"Vicki?" Anastasia hears Jeremy, causing her to look at Elena.

"I think we should check this way, it's more excluded, come on." She leads Elena out through the back doors hearing Jeremy's panicked voice as she got closer.

"No! Aah!" Anastasia turns to Elena.

"Elena, run. Run back inside and go find Stefan."

"What, Anya-

"Now, Elena!" Anastasia yells, causing Elena to turn and hurry inside. Anastasia shakes her fake ears and tail off and growls. She runs quickly towards the yells and grabs Vicki by the throat and slams her against the bus. "Vicki, back the fuck down!" Anastasia growls, her voice more animalistic than human.

Jeremy's eyes widen as he sees Vicki and Anastasia. Vicki pushes Anastasia so that she goes flying back, causing her to hit Elena, who hadn't left like she originally thought, and Elena goes flying into a pile of planks. "Elena, I told you to leave." Anastasia growls as she stands on all four before running at Vicki and tackling her to the ground. "You need to gain control or so help me god... I will not let another person hurt a family member of mine." She growls out to her as Stefan runs out of the school.

"Vicki!" Jeremy yells, causing Anastasia to look up at Jeremy. "Anya?" Vicki slips out from Anastasia's grip once Anastasia is distracted. They all look around for her but don't see her.

"Go. Get inside." Stefan tells Elena and Jeremy as Anastasia shifts back to normal. "Go!" Elena grabs Jeremy's hand and drags him inside as Stefan and Anastasia look under neath the buses.

Anastasia hears Elena scream, causing Anastasia to wolf out again and hurry towards the noise with Stefan. Stefan stakes Vicki once they get there, causing her to stop biting Elena.

Anastasia watches as Stefan pulls out the big piece of wood and Vicki falls to the ground. "Vicki!" Jeremy yells. "Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!"Vicki bleeds from the eyes and her veins seem to show even more as her skin grew gray. Finally, she collapses fully and dies. "Vicki!" Anastasia looks at her cousin and can only feel pain for his loss of the person he cares deeply for.

Anastasia sits down on the steps of her house. "What are you?" Stefan asks.

"Stefan, I do not trust nor know you enough to tell you, but I do warn you that you must not tell Damon or anyone else, got it?"

"And if I do?"

"Trust me, Stefan, I am not the innocent girl that you think I am. I will kill you if you tell a soul that I do not give allowance to and trust me when I say that I will kill you." Stefan stares at her for a long moment before speaking.

"Tell who what?"

"Good answer." Elena walks up to them and frowns.

"Where is he?"

"Inside." Elena heads inside as Stefan looks at Anastasia. "What about Elena?"

"Elena has enough on her plate."

"She saw you."

"I know. If she asks then I'll tell her, but unless she brings it up then I won't mention it." Stefan frowns as he hears Jeremy crying.

"Are you both okay?" Elena asks as she walks out to them with a blanket around them.

"I'm fine, Elena." Anastasia says.

"Stefan?" Elena questions, causing him to sigh, get up and walk towards her.

"I, uh... I wanted to help her." Stefan tells her. "But instead, uh... How's he doin'?" Stefan asks.

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid." Anastasia takes a breath in and looks out at the street.

"Elena, what can I do? I... what can I do to help? I'll do anything."

"Can you make him forget?"

"Elena, memories are sacred. You can't just take them away." Anastasia says.

"Would you forget about your family dying if you could?" Anastasia froze at Elena's aggressive tone.

"No, Elena." Anastasia snaps. "I wouldn't. People dying, it's apart of life. Their death is horrible, but their memory makes me stronger. So no I do not wish to forget it because without it I wouldn't be who I am today. Strong enough to get past anything. So go ahead and erase Jeremy's memory, but if he finds out in the end what you are going to do then he'll hate you for the rest of his life. You're not helping him, you're hurting him."

Anastasia heads inside, ignoring Elena's shocked look and heads up the stairs. She passes Jeremy's room and forces herself to ignore the sad scene and go into her bedroom.

"Don't worry, love, I'll be there with you soon." Kol's voice fills her ear as she turns, but doesn't see him.

"I know." She whispers. "I'll be waiting."


	17. Chapter 12

AN: So I hinted in previous chapters that Derek did something that made Anastasia hate him and I wanted it to be something besides the fire. So I thought of things for awhile about what it could be. I want it to be bad, but yet something she can later forgive. So... I finally made my decision."

Anastasia lays in bed staring up at her ceiling. She hasn't talked to Elena since their fight, but she can already see changes in Jeremy. He's no longer sad and upset, which means he's dedicating himself to school rather than drugs, but Anastasia doesn't want her cousin to be forced to change by compulsion. She doesn't believe in wiping away a person's memory.

"Anya?" Anastasia turns and sees Bonnie standing in her doorway. "Elena says you and her are fighting." She walks in and plops down on her bed. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Bonnie cocks her head to the side.

"Come on, what's wrong?"

"Elena and I just didn't agree on something... It made me think of my family, the ones who are dead."

"Oh," Bonnie says as she pulls Anastasia into her arms. "I'm sure Elena feels terrible."

"Other words you want us to make up."

"She's one of the few family members you have left, do you really want to hate her. I mean look at your cousins Derek and Laura, you never even see them anymore." Anastasia tears up at the thought and Bonnie frowns. "Anya?"

"Derek called me a few weeks ago..." She wipes her eyes and looks down at the sheets. "Laura died. He thinks she was murdered by an alpha werewolf."

"Oh my god, Anya."

"I told Derek that I would go down and help him find her killer, but he says it's too dangerous."

"Have you heard from him since?" Anastasia shakes her head.

"I think he thinks I don't want to hear from him."

"Anya... I know that you and I never really hung out or talked before I found out I was a witch, but I have come to realize that I can trust you with anything. You're just so sincere and real. You speak your mind and opinions and you don't let anyone sway your thinking. You can be brutally honest, but I know you are 100% loyal. What I tell you you would never tell anyone else. I want you to feel the same way with me. I would never tell anyone anything you tell me in secret, so I am asking, you don't have to tell me, but why do you hate Laura and Derek?" Anastasia stares down at her hands.

"It's not Laura I hate... Laura didn't know the story, but she chose Derek's side, which is why I was mad at her, but I don't hate her."

"And Derek?"

"Derek did something pretty bad..."

"What did he do?"

"Well, the fire was caused by the Argents as you already now. The Argents are a family of hunters."

"Right."

"Well, Derek told one of the Argents everything because he thought he was in love with her."

"Wait, so-

"No that's the reason I mad at him, well partially, but there's more to it." Anastasia says. "Derek... he told this girl everything including about his family. So before the fire even happened, Derek's girlfriend Kate, found me. She told me Derek told her everything about me because at the time Derek and I were very close, so Kate knew what I looked like and she knew what I was. She took me back to family because I didn't realize she was a hunter. She told me she was Derek's girlfriend and I believed her."

"What did she do?"

"She tortured me for a full forty-eight hour. She shot me with wolfsbane bullets, that can kill a werewolf in a slow and painful death, while also doing other horrible stuff like electrocuting me. Eventually my father found me and saved me. I told Derek who the woman was when he asked and told him what she did to me. He went on to defend her and when I threatened to go to my dad to tell him who she was because he wanted to know in order to kill her, Derek told me that if I told anyone he'd shot me himself."

"Oh my god."

"He thought he was in love and that Kate could never do such a thing and that I was lying because I wanted his attention. At the time he made me afraid of him and then the fire happened. Between the fire and getting me caught by a hunter and tortured..."

"Your cousin got you tortured by a hunter/his girlfriend and then proceeded to get your family killed despite you telling him it was, in fact, his girlfriend and then threatened you into not telling anyone because he believed his girlfriend was innocent."

"I still have the scars," Anastasia says as she turns her back and lifts up her shirt. "They're faint. You wouldn't see them if you didn't know they were there. They blend against my skin." Bonnie runs her fingers over the whip scars that line all over her back. "Kate did this and even after showing Derek he didn't believe Kate did it."

"I'm so sorry, Anya."

"My werewolf healing made them heal pretty well. They're white, so like I already said, they blend into the rest of my skin, but they'll never fully heal."

"I don't blame you for being mad at Derek."

"I understand that she tricked him, but to believe her over me when I had just suffered forty-eight hours with her torture... That I can't forgive and I'm glad he regrets his decision to trust her over me." Bonnie pulls Anastasia into her arms and hugs her.

"I'm so sorry, Anya. You've been through ten times more than what most people go through their entire life. You were only eleven too when this all happened."

"I know." The two sit for awhile just talking, trying to make each other feel better. Soon, however, Bonnie keeps looking at the door. "You have to go?"

"I actually wants to tell Elena... about you know... My witchy abilities."

"And you want me to come with you to see her so that we can make up."

"Please?" Anastasia sighs and follows Bonnie out of her room and into Elena's. "You up?" Bonnie asks as she knocks on the door, opening to find Elena in her bed.

"No." She sighs as she covers herself in her blanket. Bonnie and Anastasia closes the door and walk into the room.

"I'm sorry for flipping on you before." Anastasia says. Elena pulls back the covers and looks at Anastasia.

"You're forgiven. And I'm sorry for being neglecting to your feelings. Just know that I do understand your past and your feelings and I might have been selfish by doing what I did, but... I thought I was helping and it seems I am."

"You're forgiven," Anastasia says before turning to Bonnie. "Happy now?"

"Thrilled." She smiles as Elena goes back to hiding under her covers, causing Bonnie to sigh. "Really, Elena?" Bonnie walks over, sits on the bed, and begins to pull the covers from Elena.

"No." She whines.

"Why haven't you called me back?" Bonnie asks as Anastasia flops down onto the bed beside Elena.

"I'm sorry." Elena sighs as she rolls onto her back.

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?" Bonnie asks.

"Yep."

"Move over." Anastasia pulls the blankets back and crawls in, moving down some, so that they may fit Bonnie also. "It's a little tight with us three, but we make it work. We're all tiny." Bonnie says, causing Anastasia to smile. Bonnie and Anastasia both roll onto their sides to face Elena. "We're officially worried, right Anya?" Anastasia nods in agreement. "What's going on?"

"I'm tired of thinking, of talking. I..."

"Can I get a one-line version, so I can at least pretend to be helpful?" Bonnie asks.

"Stefan and I broke up."

"I'm so sorry." Bonnie says as Anastasia hugs Elena.

"I'm sorry too."

"Are you okay?" Elena gives a look to Bonnie. "Right. Stupid question." Bonnie sighs. "I know I've been kind of M.I.A. And spending more time with Anastasia, no offense."

"None taken." Anastasia says.

"And I know you need me the most right now." Bonnie tells Elena. "I suck."

"You wanna make it up to me?" Elena asks.

"Get my mind off of it." Bonnie smiles.

"Just remember you asked for it." She says as she hops out of the bed. She closes the window and grabs a pair of scissors. She takes a pillow and takes the pillow case off before cutting it open.

"Hey!" Elena says as Bonnie empty's the pillow of its feathers.  
"Uh..."

"Be patient." Anastasia sits up and crosses her legs in waiting. Bonnie sits back down and looks between Elena and Anastasia. "I need to swear you to secrecy. Anastasia already knows for a long reason, which we won't get into, but... now I want you to know, but I need secrecy."

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." Elena tells her.

"Well, swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this."

"Okay, I swear."

"Okay, there are no windows open, right?" Anastasia smiles as she realizes Bonnie's about to do some witchy stuff.

"Right."

"There's no fan, no air conditioning."

"None. What are you doing?"

"Grams just showed me this." Bonnie smiles, causing Anastasia to smile. "You both are gonna love it."

"I'm sure I will." Anastasia smiles.

"You ready?" Bonnie asks, causing them both to nod. Bonnie moves her hand causing a feather to follow her hand and float up in mid air going higher and higher before Bonnie sets it back down.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena asks. Bonnie rubs her hands together and sigh before doing the same thing, but this time making a handful of feathers float into the air. Elena gasps as Anastasia claps.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Bonnie laughs at Anastasia and mocks a bow.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you all my beloved fans." She tells them before looking at Elena, then the pile of feathers. Suddenly all the feathers fly up into the air around them.

Elena gets up to her knees and starts laughing as they fly around her. "It's true, Elena. Everything my grams told me. It's impossible, but it's true. I'm a witch."

"I believe you." Elena says as Anastasia touches the feathers.

"This is amazing." Anastasia tells her. "You've been improving." Bonnie laughs as the three smile at each other.


	18. Chapter 13

Anastasia arrives at Caroline's party in a sexy black dress. The dress hugs to her body like second skin and sparkles while also pushing her breasts up and being low cut to show them more. She tops the dress off with leather boots that zip up to her knees, while her hair is in a pony tail and her necklace is on. She has a bunch of bracelets on her right wrist, while on her left is a stretchy fake diamond cuff bracelet. She walks in and heads straight over to Matt. "Hey, Mattie, my cousin told me about, Vicki, how are you doing?" Matt turns and his eyes widen as he sees Anastasia's dress.

"Wow, Anya, who the hell are you trying to impress?"

"No one." Anastasia shrugs.

"Bullshit. You look..." Anastasia raises an eyebrow. "Honestly if you weren't like a sister to me..."

"Matt, just say it." Anastasia laughs.

"You look fucken sexy." Anastasia smiles as she plays with her pointy tail. "Sexy enough to get every guy's attention and turn them on. Did your aunt let you buy dress like that?" Anastasia laughs.

"Who you think bought it."

"Damn, Jenna's amazing." Anastasia laughs. "You're sticking close to me tonight, Anya. The last thing we want is some sleazy bag getting you isolated and in some back alley." Anastasia rolls her eyes but is thankful for Matt's sweet and protective nature.

"You never answered my question."

"I got a little bit distracted." This makes Anastasia laugh again and her smile to grow.

"I asked you how you are about Vicki leaving."

"Oh..." Matt sighs and looks at her. "Honestly?" She nods in an answer. "It fucken sucks. She just ditches me just like our mom without even saying goodbye to me. I mean, it's just plain selfish and..."

"You're mad at her." Matt shakes his head as he steers down at his feet.

"I can't even tell if I'm happy she left so that I don't have to deal with her mess or upset that she bailed."

"Well, I'm here for you, either way, so don't worry, Mattie." Matt smiles at her.

"So... I heard you and Bonnie are tight now."

"Yeah, Bonnie's pretty cool. She and that girl, Tiki or whatever, got into a fight at the car wash last week and I helped her out and brought her home. We talked for awhile and we're kind of friends now." Matt smiles.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, you've always had guy friends, Anya, and I'm not saying that's a bad thing. I mean, you have us to protect you, but sometimes you need a girl to talk to too and I'm glad you have one now, so you can talk to Bonnie for all those girl problems that you know make me uncomfortable."

"Like what?"

"Well... like your period issues which you always tell me and always make me want to drown or when you were in the sixth grade and you were complaining because your boobs kept growing and your bras wouldn't fit them or-

"Okay, Mattie, I get it. I tell you some private and uncomfortable things." Anastasia smiles before seeing Bonnie head off. "Hey, Matt, I'll be right back. Bonnie looks like she can use my friendship right now."

"Okay, no problem. I'll catch you later, Anya." Anastasia nods before heading over to Bonnie.

"Hey, Bonnie, you okay?" Bonnie turns and does a double take at Anastasia's dress. "Whatever your thoughts are Matt already said them."

"Is this for a guy?"

"Nope, it's for me. Some days I want to feel sexy and tonight is one of those days. I love seeing the guy's reactions, so... I decided to dress in it for tonight."

"Well, you defiantly pull it off." Anastasia smiles in response.

"You okay though?"

"Caroline asked for this back." Bonnie holds up her necklace.

"I like it." Bonnie smiles.

"Yeah, it was Damon's, but Caroline took it and when they broke up she gave it to me. Grams says it belonged to my anncestor and is a powerful witch's amulet or whatever. Says it'll protect me and to always wear and never give it away."

"So... I'm guessing Caroline wants it suddenly back."

"Yup simply because Damon wants it back."

"Well, screw him, it's yours, don't give it back."

"I'm not, but Caroline tried to actually rip it off my neck?"

"Are you serious? Wow, what a friend she is." Bonnie nods.

"Yeah, she can pretty bad when it comes to Damon or any guy that pays attention to her." Anastasia rolls her eyes.

"Well, screw her too. Want to dance?" Bonnie laughs.

"We seem to be dancing a lot."

"Well, it's fun. You're one of the few people who will dance with me."

"Well, let's dance then." Bonnie says as she takes Anastasia's hand and they start dancing on the dance floor. Anastasia laughs as Bonnie twirled her and Anastasia does the same in return. They dance for the rest of the song and go and grab a drink for the tiredness they recieved from the full out dancing they did. "Hey, would it be bad if I apologized to Caroline?" Anastasia looks over at Caroline, before shaking her head.

"Nah, you keep the necklace, but you should apologize for it anyways." Bonnie nods before heading over to her, while Anastasia sips her drink.

Anastasia feels a hand on her, causing her to turn and raise an eyebrow. "Take that hand off before I rip it off." Anastasia says in a growl.

"I like-

"Yeah? Well I like seeing blood and gore, want to become it?" The guy quickly scurries off, causing Anastasia to laugh and shake her head as Bonnie walks over.

"Wow, you're scary sometimes."

"A WW natural ability."

"WW?"

"Yeah..." Anastasia says as she flashes her eyes, causing them to turn gold. "WW."

"Ah, makes since." Bonnie sighs.

"Didn't go well?"

"Called me a horribly friend."

"She's the one who tried to rip your necklace off you."

"True, but I feel bad. Damon messes with her so much. He calls her useless and shallow one moment and perfect and amazing the next. It's horrible." Anastasia frowns as she sees Caroline's mother walk into the Grill with a bunch of cops in her wake.

"What the?" Bonnie follows her gaze as Caroline's mother walks to a blonde girl who is standing beside Damon. They watch as they take the girl out of the Grill, but she looks as if she has been drugged by the police.

"What's that about?"

"I don't know." Anastasia frowns as she watches her cousin and Stefan try to get out of the Grill. Something was up, but something also told Anastasia that there's nothing she can do except ask Elena about it.


	19. Chapter 14

Anastasia walks into her History class and sits down with her things just before Elena sits down. "Explain about Friday." Anastasia instantly demands.

"Blonde was Stefan's friend who came to see him for his birthday. Damon forced Caroline to throw party. Sheriff killed Stefan's friend due to Damon. No more vampires apparently in town." Elena says quickly as the bell rings and Bonnie skids in before it, taking a seat by them.

"Got it. Thanks." Anastasia smiles as a male teacher walks in.

"Good morning, everyone." Anastasia rests her elbow on the desk and her head in her hand.

"Is it bad that I miss the old teacher simply because I love pissing him off?" Elena turns and gives Anastasia a look, causing her to smile.

"Alrighty." The teacher says as he starts writing on the board. Anastasia watches as the man writes a name on the board, saying each letter as he writes. "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now, the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough." Anastasia chuckles as he says this. "You'll probably want to pronounce it 'Ala-ric,' but it's 'A-lar-ir,' okay?" He says to them all. "So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher." He tells them before they dive into class.

When the class is over Alaric holds Anastasia after class. "Hey, so, did you know that your old teacher had a jackass file?" He asks, causing her to laugh.

"Oh, am I in it? If not I'll be pretty disappointed." He chuckles and holds up a folder.

"Oh, you're in it. Pretty thick too. Half of it is about your cousin, while the other is of you."

"Well, my goal in life was to make his life a living hell, so... I guess I exceeded."

"Well, I'm all about clean slates." He tells her. "You have a great grade in this class despite the old teacher hating you."

"Look, before you give me the whole 'you seem like a great kid' let me explain some things to you. First off, I moved here when I was ten. My family got killed in a fire, my entire family on my dad's side, the only people in my family on that side is my dad, whose in a coma, and my two cousins, who one just died, while the other did something that made me hate him a lot. I have a lot of trauma issues due to the fire and I absolutely hate fire, odd huh?" The teacher stares at her a little taken back. "If you can't tell I'm really blunt and direct. I prefer to get right to the point and say whatever is on my mind and don't care for the consequences. I'm honest and I never lie unless I absolutely have to. Also I love trouble, which is why Tanner hated me. I either love you or I hate you. There is no in betweens. If I hate you then I make your life a living hell, while if I love you then I'm a total angel. I am very hot headed and have a short fuse, so it's best not to piss me off. I'll get my work done as long as you don't try to force me into situations that I don't like. In this school, I'm kind of known as the pathetic burned kid who lost most of her family, so I prefer if I didn't have to talk up in class or do presentations in front of everyone. After school, I want to travel, see the world and all that. I love the scenery and traveling. My dream is to get a postcard of every state, but of course, I want to go to each state to get it, and I also want to see every world landmark and do every cool historical thing like stand on the four corners. Once I'm done traveling I will go to school and do something in history because despite my horrid relationship with my old teacher, I love history and doing something with that makes me happy. I speak a bunch of languages, so I often like to translate old documents whenever I get the chance. Now, that's about sums me up. Any thoughts or questions... Rick?" This causes the man to chuckle.

"You're an interesting person, Miss. Hale. Very interesting. I have to say I like your... dare I say 'fire' and I like someone who stands up for themselves and speaks their mind. While it comes to history I think we'll make this class a fun time for the both of us. I respect your wishes and request as long as you try hard in my class and don't loose your temper on me without reason. If you can do all that then I'm sure we can work." This causes Anastasia to smile.

"Also, I love my name, but everyone calls me Anya, it's shorter and easier to say, so I'm sure you can manage that."

"Yes, I can."

"What about the folder?"

"I'm showing your cousin then trashing it in order for us all to start fresh."

"Okay, then, well I have to get to lunch, but see you around, Rick."

"See ya, Anya." Anastasia smiles and heads out of the room.

Later that day, she sits with her aunt and Jeremy at the Grill. Jeremy's working on his paper, while Jenna is busy eyeing Anastasia's new history teacher over. "I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength." Anastasia chuckles beside Jeremy.

"I can see you two together." She tells Jenna.

"I thought you were still in that whole Logan depression thing." Jeremy says.

"Oh please, that's so last week for her. This week is our history teacher." Anastasia says, causing Jeremy to laugh.

"Oh, I've sworn off men forever, but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance." Anastasia rolls her eyes and looks at Jeremy.

"Jer, shall we?"

"We can introduce you." Jeremy agrees as he looks at Jenna. She looks at Rick then them before shaking her head.

"Fine, so what did you talk to Rick about?" Anastasia asks.

"He gave me extra credit assignment to do. A paper on any history event local and not off of wiki."

"Okay, well... that sounds like an assignment in heaven." Anastasia says, causing them to laugh.

"Well, have you picked a topic?" Jenna asks.

"No. Not yet. Like I said, it's gotta be local and non-internet research, so..."

"Well, that's easy." Jenna says. "You got all your dad's stuff."

"What stuff?" Jeremy asks.

"How the Gilberts came over on the 'Mayflower' stuff, all that family lineage from way back. Your dad really loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet." Jenna glances over to see Rick making their way.

"Hey ya, Rick." Anastasia smiles.

"Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy nods.

"Jeremy, what's up, man?" He says as he does some fist punch thing with Jeremy that causes Anastasia to snicker. "Anya, how you doing, firecracker?" She smirks.

"Currently plotting world dominsation."

"Fun."

"This is my awesome and totally hot aunt, Jenna." Anastasia introduces, causing Jenna's cheeks to flame up.

"Anya." Anastasia smiles innocently as Rick chuckles.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you."

"Jeremy was just telling us about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance and thanks for putting up with our firecracker." Jenna says as she smiles at Anastasia who giggles.

"Firecracker? It's growing on me." They laugh as Rick nods.

"Oh, well, you know, it's was my first day. I might go harder on Anya." She just smirks.

"Love to see you try."

"In all seriousness, I wanted to make a good impression." He tells them.

"Succeeded because you're one of the most laid back and coolest teacher so far in my book." Anastasia says.

"We should ditch her... She needs a chance with Saltzman." Jeremy whispers, causing Anastasia to smile.

"Play some pool?"

"You're on." The two head for the pool table as Jenna comes back from the bathroom. They got to playing, while Jenna sighs at watching the two. She hasn't seen them hanging out together in a long time. They used to be very close and she's happy to see they're getting back to being besties.


	20. Chapter 15

Anastasia sighs as she falls back on Bonnie's bed. "So... are you mad at me?"

"For not telling me?"

"I just..." Anastasia sighs and looks at her. "I thought it would be safer not having you know, but I guess it's not." She frowns. "I really am sorry that what Damon did and for not telling you. I had no idea he would really do that. I thought if you didn't know that it'd be safer. I promise from here on out I will never keep a secret." Bonnie looks at her before flopping down on the bed beside Anastasia.

"Okay, forgiven and forgotten. I didn't blame you anyways. You weren't there, so no hard feelings. I'm just glad that we're both okay now." Anastasia nods.

"Yup."

"So... you never told me... is the reason you're not talking to Tyler because what happened at the football game?"

"I know I have no right to judge because I am a hothead, but I would never hurt my friends and Tyler..." She trails with a frown. "He was my bestest friend. The guy who I did everything with and I felt really hurt when he... well hurt me physically. I am a quick healer, but it's the fact that he did that hurts. How am I to forgive him for doing something he promised he'd never do, loose his temper on me. I feel like one of those girls who are in a relationship and just got hurt by their boyfriend for the first time, so they leave, but keep thinking back if I should forgive him."

"That's how you end up back with them and in a cycle of abuse."

"Exactly, but how do you kick someone out of your life who's been there for everything."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"I need space from him."

"It's been a month."

"I know."

"You have to talk to him eventually."

"I know."

"Is that all you have to say?" She turns and smiles at Bonnie.

"I know."

"Well, did you know that Tyler is totally in love with you." This causes Anastasia's eyes to widen. "Come on, you didn't know? The guy is always there for you, always comforting you, always making you smile and laugh. He's always there because he wants to be there more than just a friend."

"Okay, heavy topic, let's change it. We have to get to school. Give me a ride?"

"Sure thing, come on." The two get up and head to school.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asks as she, Bonnie, and Anastasia walk down the hall together and see Caroline and Matt standing together.

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie shrugs.

"They're kind of cute looking together." Anastasia says, causing them both to look at her. "What? It's true."

"So did you and Tyler." Elena points out.

"Okay, why is everyone so obsessed with me and Ty- Tyler." Anastasia looks up as she runs right into Tyler.

"Anastasia... hey."

"Talk to him." Bonnie whispers in her ear before grabbing Elena's hand and leading her down the hall.

"So..." Tyler says, causing Anastasia to sigh.

"Okay, I'm going to go on one of my 'Anya's ranting her feelings and thoughts' moments."

"Okay, shoot. They're normally the times you say everything that needs to be said." Tyler tells her, causing her to nod.

"Right. So, you're my best friend. We've done everything together since we were ten and I mean everything. You were there when I lost my last baby tooth. You were there for me when my family died. You were there for me when I had all those panic attacks. You were there for my nightmares. For my anger problems. For my freak outs. For... literally everything. It feels weird not having you in my life, but on the hand, I feel scared to have you in my life. You promised to never lose your cool on me and yet you did. You hurt me, Ty, but not just physically. Also I feel like that girl who is in an abusive relationship and just got hurt the first time by their boyfriend and decided to break it off before it got worst, but then feels bad for breaking things off thinking it was just an accident and won't happen again, so they fight an inner battle before deciding to go back or not. I don't want to get hurt again and I think with your anger problems you will, but I also don't want to lose my best friend, but I'm not sure if I already have. Also everybody is saying we'd make a cute couple and it's starting to freak me out because you're like a brother to me, yet Bonnie tells me you're in love with me and that makes me freak out even more. And..." Anastasia pants for breath before taking a big breath and going again. "And this is a long speech, but I feel I have addressed all my points, so I will let you talk now."

"Wow, okay. Haven't heard an 'Anya's ranting about her feelings and thoughts' in awhile, almost forgot how fast you talk when ranting, but I think I got it all. First off, what I did to you was horrible and I feel awful. I'm really sorry and I promise I will never lose my cool again on you and you won't end up like that girl in an abusive relationship because this is not going to be an abusive relationship. Second, of all, you are still my best friend in the whole world and I felt the same without having you in my life and I can't lose you. I promise I won't hurt you. Thirdly, about the whole my feelings for you thing," Tyler hesitates and looks at Anastasia. "I... I do love you and more than just a friend and when you told my mom you already had someone I really did get upset. Vic and I broke up because she knew I had feelings for you. Literally, everyone knows. Also, I do think we'd make a cute couple and I'd love to try and go out with you, see if we can become more than just friends if you just give me a chance." Anastasia feels her heart break at Tyler's words. She lvoes Tyler, but werewolves can only have one mate, one person they have to end up with for the rest of their lives. For Anastasia, there is no one except her mate and Tyler isn't her mate.

"Ty..." Anastasia sighs. "I love you, but not in that way. You're my best friend and like a brother to me, but I will never you like that. I'm the whole 'soul mates' and 'love at first sight' thing. And... I don't have those feelings for you. I really am sorry, Ty, I really am, but there won't be a 'you and I'... ever." Tyler stares at her with obvious hurt and anger, but Anastasia spoke her feelings and that's all she can do. "Like I said, I'm sorry, but that's how it is. I'm going to be late to class." Anastasia gives him a small smile before heading off.


	21. Chapter 16

"Wait, you said that?" Bonnie asks as they walk around the school for career day.

"Well, Bonnie, what was I supposed to say? Yes, Tyler I'll go out with you even though you're not my mate meaning that one day we'll break up because I will find my mate?"

"You might not find your mate." Bonnie points out.

"Actually..." Bonnie turns and stops her from walking.

"Wait, you found your mate?"

"Not exactly." Bonnie raises an eyebrow. "Sometimes werewolves get dreams of their mates. It's not as common, but it happens and it has been happening to me lately. A man named Kol. He's my mate and he keeps telling me that he is going to be here soon."

"Can you trust him though. I mean isn't it weird to have dreams about a guy you don't know."

"Not for werewolves. It's just another common thing." Anastasia shrugs.

"I think it's weird."

"You're not a werewolf."

"True, but still it's weird." Anastasia shrugs as Bonnie and her head into another room.

Anastasia is just getting home when Elena calls. "Hey, I'm just walking through the door."

"I... I..."

"Elena? What's wrong?"

"I got in a crash."

"Oh my god..."

"There's so one here... I think it's a vampire... I need help."

"Elena, hold on. I'll be there as quick as I can." Anastasia promises as she walks back out the door, locking it behind her, before allowing herself to shift. Her eyes glow gold as she takes off running as fast as her she can.

She runs to where she sees Elena's car and sees the vampire heading towards the car, inches from it. Anastasia can hear Elena screaming, causing her to let out a loud growl, causing the vampire to look at her. She growls again, showing her canines and causing the vampire to turn and take off. Anastasia shifts back and waits a second before reaching Elena.

"Elena? Are you okay?"

"Anya?" A sudden wind comes from Anatasia's right, causing her to turn to face the wind, thinking it was the vampire again, but in fact, it was just Damon, causing Anastasia to sigh.

"Damon, you scared the crap out of me." Anastasia sighs.

"Sorry." Damon flashes her a grin, causing her to roll her eyes. "How ya doing in there?" Damon asks Elena.

"Damon?" Elena questions.

"You look stuck."

"She is stuck, genius." Anastasia says.

"It's my seat belt." Elena cries as Damon stands up.

"Move, Anya." Anastasia moves out of the way and Damon rips open the door.

"Shh, let me get you out of here." Damon says to Elena. "I want you to put your hands on the roof." Elena does it, causing Damon to nod. "Just like that. You ready?" Elena nods. "1, 2, 3," Damon rips the seat belt, causing Elena to roll out of the seat.

"I got you, El." Anastasia says as she helps Elena out of the car. "Are you okay?" Elena tries to stand, but falls, causing Damon to catch her.

"Whoa, you're fading fast, Elena. Elena, look at me." Damon orders.

"Is anything broken, El?" Elena shakes her head.

"Focus. Look at me." Damon orders.

"I look like her." Elena says, causing Anastasia to give a confused look at Damon.

"What?" Damon and Anastasia ask as Elena falls, causing Damon to catch her.

"Upsey Daisy." Damon says as he scoops her up.

"We got to get her home before Jenna worries."

"We're not taking her home."

"Damon, Stefan's going to worry. Jenna's going to worry-

"Anya, we're going on a road trip and you're coming with. I need to do something and I'd like for you both to join me."

"Are you serious? My cousin is injured. We're not going on some road trip."

"She's fine. Just a mild concussion... probably."

"Oh right, sorry just a mild concussion, nothing to worry about." Anastasia says sarcastically.

"Right, see, glad you see it from my point of view, now, let's get out of here before the vampire shows back up. Hold her."

"I can't-

"Don't even try to lie to me, Anya. You're not human, but you're also not a vampire, so I have yet to figure out what you are, but I know you can hold Elena." Anastasia rolls her eyes and takes Elena from Damon, having no trouble holding her. "See? Now hold her, while I move the car." Damon drags the car off the road towards the woods where no one will be able to see it unless they get out of their cars and walk towards the area.

"Now what?"

"Now, we get back to my car, hop in, and head for Georgia."

"Georgia?"

"Yup, darling, Georgia." Damon smiles before taking Elena and heading off for his car with Anastasia.

Anastasia sits in the back of the car singing along to the radio, causing Damon to laugh. "Never thought of you as a singing type."

"My dad used to take me on these huge trips. Most kids would hate it. Long hours in the car, nothing but music and the scenery to keep you from being bored, but I loved it. I love the times spent with my dad on the road trips. We would sing to the radio, cranking it up full blast, have the windows down, and scream all the time. My mom would always be home waiting for us to come back. The trips were my dad and I's thing." Anastasia tells him.

"So you were close to your dad then." Damon says, causing Anastasia to nod.

"Yeah, we were very close." Anastasia sighs and looks out the window. "I miss him a lot."

"So whatever happened to your-" Elena wakes up and turns to Damon and Anastasia. "Morning." Damon smiles.

"Where are we?"

"Georgia." Damon says.

"Georgia?" Elena questions. "No, no. No, we're not." Elena denies as she shakes her head. "Anastasia, we're not in Georgia."

"We're in Georgia, Elena." Anastasia tells her.

"Seriously, Damon. Where are we?" Elena asks, causing Anastasia to roll her eyes.

"Seriously, we're-we're in Georgia." Damon says as he looks her over. "How ya feeling?"

"I... I..."

"There are no broken bones, Anastasia checked." Damon tells Elena.

"My car. There was a man. I hit a man. But then he got up and-who was that?"

"That's what I would like to know." Damon tells her.

"Where's my phone?" Elena asks as she begins to search for it. "Okay. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am."

"I called Jenna. Told her you and I spent the night at Bonnie, I called Bonnie to have her cover just in case, and I also told Jenna we were leaving early for school today and staying after, so we wouldn't be home until late today." Anastasia says. "No need to worry, El."

"Pull over." Elena suddenly says. "Pull over. Damon I'm serious, pull over." Damon keeps driving. "Stop the car!"

"Oh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep." Damon sighs as he pulls the car over.

They all get out of the car, Elena slower than the others, causing Damon to flash over to her. "Hey."

"I'm fine." Elena tells him. "We have to go back."

"Oh come on. Look. We've already come this far." Damon says. "Your cousin is okay with this."

"It's just school." Anastasia shrugs. "We don't need to be home and I mean I really don't feel like facing Tyler, I think he's mad at me."

"Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping." Elena says.

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon asks.

"You're not funny. You can't do this. Anya, how are you okay with this? I'm not going to Georgia."

"Oh, you're in Georgia." Damon tells Elena. "Without your magic little necklace, I might add. I could very easily make you... agreeable."

"What are you trying to prove?" Elena asks as her phone goes off in Damon's pocket. "That's my phone."

"Mm. It's your boyfriend." Damon says, but Elena turns away. "I'll take it. Elena's phone." Anastasia looks at Elena.

"I only thought getting away would be better." Anastasia tells Elena. "You've been needing a break for awhile."

"Elena? She's right here. And, yes, she's fine." Damon assures Stefan. Damon holds out the phone. "He wants to talk to you." Elena shakes her head, causing Damon to take the phone back. "Yeah, I don't- I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now. You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye now." Damon says before hanging up.

"Damon, can we please just go back." Elena asks.

"We're almost there."

"Where is there?"

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Elena." Damon sighs. "You don't want to go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home." He says, causing Elena to frown and think. "Look. Step away from your life for five minutes. Five minutes." Elena sighs and looks at Damon.

"Am I going to be safe with you?"

"I already promised Anastasia that I would keep both of you safe." Damon says.

"Will you promise not to do that mind control thing with me?"

"I already promised Anastasia that too."

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car. Come on." Damon says and the three get into the car and heads back on track.


	22. Author Note 4

I have this story on two different sites and I realized I forgot to put a chapter in. I feel so awful and I am so sorry for not having it up. It is chapter five, so I just posted it and moved all my chapters around. So I hope you guys aren't mad... so sorry.


	23. Chapter 17

Anastasia sits in the car dancing to the music. Elena is sitting in the back holding her head and sulking. "So, where's my car?" Elena asks, causing Anastasia to frown. For once Anastasia doesn't have to worry about school, personal life, or her haunting past. She's having a grand old time away from everything, but it seems that Elena doesn't seem to agree.

"Uh... I pulled it off on the side of the road. I didn't think anyone will bother it."

"Yeah, we made sure to hide it in the woods by the road, so don't worry." Anastasia smiles. "Just lighten up."

"I can't just lighten up, Anastasia. What about that man in the road? Was he a...?" Elena doesn't finish, unsure if Anastasia knows.

"Vampire, oh little Ana knows and from what I could tell that guy was one. Yeah." Anastasia rolls her eyes at the 'little Ana' comment.

"You didn't know him?" Elena asks.

"Elena, believe it or not, the real world isn't like True Blood there is no Fangtasia." Elena gives Anastasia a look.

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him." Damon says. "And little Ana is right, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar and Grill." Damon takes a turn down the road and pulls up to a bar. The bar is called Bree's Bar and it looks quite adorable.

"Where are we? You brought me to a bar?" Elena barks.

"I like it." Anastasia smiles. "It looks nice."

"Damon, we're not old enough. They're not going to let us in."

"Hey, I can pass as a twenty-one-year-old." Anastasia smiles.

"Since when are you so laid back?" Elena asks.

"Since I get the time to enjoy myself, Elena. Take me around the world and I am as relaxed as a noodle." Anastasia jokes.

Damon smirks and motions for them to follow him. Anastasia hurries up and follows him with Elena lagging behind. They walk inside to where a colored woman is manning the bar. She's really pretty. Damon claps his hands and rubs them together as he looks her over. "No." The girl says with a shake of her head. "No, it can't be." Damon smiles as he and Anastasia walk towards the bar and stands before it. "Damon." She sighs and slides over the bar to stand on the other side with them. "My honey pie." She says with a smile. She pulls him into a kiss, causing Anastasia's jaw to hit the floor.

Minutes later Bree grabs a bottle. "Listen up, everybody!" She shouts. "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, and destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" She says as she pours the liquor into shot bottles. She places them in front of Elena, Damon, and Anastasia. "Drink up!" Anastasia smiles and grabs the shot, but Elena puts her hand over it.

"You're not old enough." Elena says.

"Lighten up, Elena." She says.

"No, Ana, you're not old enough." Anastasia tightens her jaw as she looks at Elena.

"You're not my mother, Elena."

"No, your mother is nothing but ashes in a burned down house, so with Jenna not here then I am the one-"

"You mention my mother one more time Elena and it won't be Damon you fear, it'll be me. I'll rip your throat out with my teeth if you say another word, got it!" Anastasia growls, causing Elena's eyes to widen with fear and surprise. "Good." She says before getting out of her seat. "I'm going for a walk."

She storms out the door and wraps her arms around herself as she leans against the building. She closes her eyes and sighs. Her mind flashes to the fire, causing tears to flow her eyes. She slides down the wall, holding her legs up to her chest and allowing the tears to roll down her face.

"I miss you, mom." Anastasia whispers as she sniffles. Anastasia has always been closer to her father, but she missed her mother so much too. Her mom had always been there for her when she needed a comforting hug and now she has no one. She really could use one of her mother's hugs right now.

She had thought getting away from things and just allowing herself to be carefree that she'd be able to forget all about her past, but her past is never forgotten and it's never gone. It's always around the corner and no matter how fast you run it's always breathing down your neck.

Anastasia cries into her knees, soaking her jeans with her salty tears. She didn't care that her jeans were getting ruined or that her face probably is all blotchy red now. She only cared about crying her pain out because that's the only healthy way of getting rid of it.

"Are you alright, darling?" A thick British accent, causes her to lift her face. The man before her was gorgeous. There was no other words to describe him and he was her mate. Upon looking into his eyes she could feel the connection form and she'll never forget this moment.


	24. Chapter 18

Anastasia stares up at the man shock. This is not the guy from her dream. This guy was literally the complete opposite. The guy in her dreams has dark hair and eyes, but this man has honey blonde curls and baby blue eyes. This man is just as gorgeous, but it's her true mate, which is what makes him even better in her eyes. If she finds the guy who invaded her dreams and said he was her mate then she'll kill him.

Looking up at this man she knows he's her mate. She can feel the connection forming. The bond. She feels warm and blood is boiling. Her heart is beating quickly, her stomach as butterflies, her hands are sweating, and she feels an aching in her heart that she knows is because she has found her mate and her wolf is dying from happiness. She can see the confusion and surprise in the man's eyes. He may not know what a mate is, but he too feels the bound, which means he isn't human.

"What's your name?" The man asks, holding out his hand to her. She takes his hand and he pulls her up.

"Anastasia Hale." She whispers as he raises his hands and wipes her tears away.

"And why are you crying?" She knows she can tell him. She can tell her mate anything. She is safe with him. Their jobs are to protect each other, love one another, and be there for each other no matter what. That means no secrets.

"My cousin." Anastasia shakes her head, feeling stupid for crying in front of her mate. "My mother died when I was little. My cousin talked my mother's death in a cruel way." She looks up at the man and sees the anger in his eyes. He's angry that someone hurt her. Anastasia reaches over with a nervous hand and presses it against his cheek, causing the man to close his eyes. "Don't get angry for my sake." She whispers. "It's really nothing." His eyes opened.

"If it upset you then it's not nothing." His words make her hearts swell. She blushes, a small smile coming to her lips.

"I never got your name." He smiles down at her as she looks up at him shyly.

"Niklaus." The name is beautiful and fits him perfectly. She loves it.

"Niklaus." She repeats, a smile coming to her lips. The man chuckles.

"You can call me Klaus." She looks up at him.

"You don't have a last name, Niklaus?" His smile widens.

"Mikaelson."

"Niklaus Mikaelson." She shakes her at the idea of her mate having such a name. "It's a strange name." She tells him. "I'm sure not many have such a name." She looks up at him. "Make it all the more amazing."

"What are you?" He questions and she knows her eyes must have flashed, she felt the familiar anger bubble to the surface.

"I... Werewolf." She admits. "But I'm sure I'm not one that you have heard of. My type is rarer."

"Type?" Klaus questions.

"There are three types of werewolves. Bitten, cursed, and born. You're familiar with the cursed, I'm sure. Bitten are humans who are bitten by either cursed or born. Born are different than the cursed. It's rather complicated." She says. "It can take awhile to explain."

"Then explain it to me, little wolf." The nickname has her breath catching. Klaus smiles and takes her hand, trying to lead her to the bar, but she stops and looks back at it. "Is there a problem, little wolf?"

"I..." She can't go with him. If she goes with him then she'll be more than likely leaving her life. She, of course, wouldn't mind running away with her mate, it is rather romantic, but she has a life in Mystic Falls and being gone a day is bad enough. She has to go back when Damon finishes what he's doing here in Georgia. "I can't go with you." Anger flares in Klaus' eyes, but she knows it's not at her exactly, but at her rejection.

"Why not?"

"I... I'm only here for a day. I have to return to my home tonight... I can't... I'm here with my cousin and... friend. I have to stay, I'm sorry." She slips her hand free. "I have to return back to Virginia tonight. I can't..." She can already feel the tears coming. She doesn't want to leave Klaus. She wants to stay with him forever, wrapped up in his arms. Klaus walks up to her and pulls her into his arms, causing her to take a breath in, breathing in her scent.

"It's okay, little wolf." He whispers causing her to relax. "I have things I must attend to, but when I am free I will come to you again." She pulls back and looks up at him. "That I can promise." He runs his thumb over her lips, causing her heart to race once more. "I don't know why you are so important to me, but you are, so don't go thinking you can stay away from me for long." His words make her smile.

"I wouldn't think such a thing." He grins and leans down, giving her a soft kiss, causing her to sigh. When she feels him pull away, she opens her eyes, but find him gone, just a gust of wind to announce his departure. She knows what he is now, but she doesn't care that he's a vampire. She only knows that he's going to be her's no matter what anyone has to say including him. There's no rejecting a Hale.


End file.
